A Symbol of Hope
by IsabellaWinxSirenix
Summary: WordGirl returns to Lexicon as the long-awaited Princess Alexandria, ready to fight the tyrant Queen Islanzadi and restore peace on her home planet. Will WordGirl be able to save her people, even if it means violating all her moral standards? Sequel to When the Light Dies and Forgotten Destiny. Prequel to Angel's Sacrifice. Book 3 of the Radiance series. Rated T violence and death.
1. Prologue: Locket

**Hi, me again! Lo and behold the third and final chapter of the Radiance trilogy, A Symbol of Hope. If you haven't already read When the Light Dies and Forgotten Destiny, please do so first before reading this story. A big thanks to Prophecy of the Star part 2: Lexicon, written by wolfchic011 for inspiring me!**

**Songs:  
Becky and Bob: It Was All A Lie and The Last Song I'm Wasting On You by Evanescence  
Becky and Andrew: Love Story by Taylor Swift  
Becky and Scoops: Adored by Miranda Cosgrove  
Becky and Tobey: Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi (perfect song for them!)**

**Disclaimer: What do you think, corporate business? Do you think a 13-year-old girl has total control over your company? Yeah, I thought so.**

* * *

Prologue: Locket

Becky was just finishing putting away the presents from her 12th birthday party… well, if you defined 'putting away' as 'cramming everything into your closet in a jumbled mess'. This birthday was even more special because given the recent events, it was a miracle she had reached it at all.

She looked around her room forlornly. It felt so cold and lonely without her pet monkey. If Bob had been here, he would've been sitting on her bed, eating bananas and telling her to stack the boxes neatly. The memory of him brought tears welling to her eyes, and not for the first time that day. She had even started sobbing in the middle of a battle with Doctor Two-Brains when he asked where was her furry aardvark. Becky gazed at Bob's monkey hammock, not being able to bear the thought of throwing it out. A part of her wanted to keep it in the slim hope that Huggy would come back, that everything could return as it was. Still, she knew he wouldn't. What Becky had thought was a friendship was nothing more than lies, ones she had had faith in for twelve years, which had suddenly shattered, giving leeway to the awful reality. Huggy never cared for her; he only pretended like her did for his duty to the Sparx Empire. And anyway, he was already dead. Princess Bloom had contacted her, and after much discussion, Becky sadly agreed to have him executed, for the sake of her safety. At least her family didn't know the truth; they just thought he was missing.

Wiping away her tears, Becky reached for her last present, a golden locket with a silver heart, a family heirloom given by her mother. Inside, there was a frame where she was supposed to put a picture of someone she really loved.

Even though Becky knew she didn't have to, the question still plagued her: Who do I love?

Her immediate response should be Andrew, also know as Icarus Solon. After all, he was her dream guy: smart, hot, supportive, kind, and from her home planet, Lexicon. Still, something was missing in their fast-paced relationship. It felt like he was holding back some of his affection for her, but that could be because she was the princess of Lexicon, and he wanted to be respectful. Or maybe she was the one actually holding back because of her feelings for someone else, which led to candidate number 2.

Scoops. He was the guy whom Becky had loved for as long as she could remember. He starred in her dreams and won a permanent place in her heart. Scoops was cute, funny, ambitious, and she had known him forever. Still, he always shoved her away, blind to her blatant signs of affection. Was she really willing to put up with being second best? However, over the past two days, something had drastically changed. Scoops was spending much more time with her than at the Daily Rag. He was way more interested in her than before, blushed a few times when he was around her, and even took her out for ice cream, something Becky had fantasized about for years. Could he possibly, after all this time, be falling in love with her?

Finally, there was Tobey, her persistent admirer. Wait, Tobey?! Why did she even think of him? She had told herself this before: she did NOT and never would like Tobey. He was a _villain, _a relationship would be impossible. Still, there was something about him, a feeling she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. Maybe Becky had to drop all the prejudices and see Tobey for who he really was. He was a lonely, friendless boy who was ostracized by his classmates and lost his father at a young age. He was a brilliant child, for not many kids his age would have the intellectual capacity to be able to construct gigantic robots with no help whatsoever. He was arrogant, but only because he believed his intelligence was superior to his peers, which was true for the most part. Maybe there was some other part of Tobey, his own secret identity, waiting to be delved into.

Even with all her confusion, some things were clear.

Scoops loved her as Becky.

Tobey loved her as WordGirl.

Andrew loved her as Princess Alexandria.

Three identities, one girl.

Maybe the question wasn't who did she love, but who she would decide to be.

* * *

**I really liked this scene, yet I didn't know how to fit it into the actual story, so you get a short little prologue to ease yourselves into the story.**

**Sorry, but Huggy's not coming back. I just didn't have any place for him in the story, yet I couldn't have him running after Becky to kill her, so he had to die. **

**The classic story of Becky fighting with her now three secret identities. Which one will she choose? **

**Chill out, she's going to Lexicon, just give me a chapter or two. Stay tuned for Chapter 1 of A Symbol of Hope, probably posted on Monday or Tuesday.**

**Review pretty please!**


	2. Bitter Tears

**Hi, it's me! Please don't crucify me for the wait, but I had a pretty hectic past couple of days, which didn't leave much time to write. Plus, I really wanted to get this chapter right, otherwise the effect is lost. As an apology, you get a long one today! This is a sad chapter, because these are Becky's goodbyes before she goes to Lexicon.**

**BTW, to everyone who was sad about Huggy's death (a surprising amount), in the midst of all this icky romance, I have to have some sadness and angst to balance things out, or else I'll lose my mind.**

**Quotes (These do have some relevance to the story, and plus TLBB said she liked them, so I'm going to start put WG quotes at the beginning:**

**"It all fits! You're perfect word-defining abilities, smelling like ground beef, dressing as WordGirl every year for Halloween!"  
–Scoops, "Vocab Bee"**

**"Aw, you'll always be my little superhero. Wow, what an imagination! Who wants sandwiches?"  
–Mr. Botsford, "WordGirl Makes a Mistake: Part 1"**

**Songs (Dang, why do I only know romance songs?!)  
Becky and Scoops: Everytime We Touch by Cascada**

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: "Do I even need to say anything..."**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Becky?" asked Andrew as the two of them stood outside Becky's front door. "Remember, I'm much better at coming up with excuses than you; I've got at least 7 possible cover-up stories–"

"No," Becky interrupted softly. "I'm done with lying. They deserve to know the truth. Wait for me, okay?"

"As always, my princess," Andrew replied, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. His affection instantly cheered her and gave her courage, so it was with a smile that Becky went inside, ready to deliver her groundbreaking news. Her adopted family was sitting down for the evening news. Her parents greeted her happily while TJ looked bored and started playing with his WordGirl toys that he had salvaged from the trash yesterday.

"Mom, Dad, TJ, can I talk to you guys?" Becky asked nervously.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," replied her mom, slightly worried by her daughter's tone. She switched off the television.

Becky went to stand in front of her family, the people who had given her so much love and support throughout her life. "I… I'm going to tell you something really important, something I've been holding back for a very long time." She gulped, scared to continue. Once these words left her mouth, they could never be taken back. Her family, her life, would never be the same. Still, she owed it to them. There was no time to think, she had to say it before she lost her nerve. She took a deep breath and confessed what she had been hiding, the truth finally reaching the light after all those long years.

"I'm WordGirl."

Silence.

Why did she do it? This was the biggest mistake of her life. How could she have possibly torn her family apart like this? Yet she couldn't take it back, just like so many other failures in her life.

"Oh Becky," her dad began sadly.

"Look, if you don't believe me, I can prove it. I can transform, lift the couch–"

"We already knew."

Wow. Becky definitely wasn't expecting that.

"How… how did you?"

"Well, we weren't sure," began Becky's mother. "But your father and I always had our suspicions. You were always running off, and you looked so much like her. But I think what we really noticed was your personalities. Becky, you won't put up with your friends being hurt, you care for others, and you always try to do the right thing. You're a true superhero at heart; we couldn't be more proud of you. We didn't tell you because we felt you would tell us when the time was right, and we respected that."

Becky wanted to cry with relief at how her parents had taken this.

"TJ?" she asked, peering around her parents to see her little brother. He was shell-shocked, not wanting to believe it.

"I guess… I guess I saw it too, but I tried to ignore it because I didn't want it to be true. But even though you're bossy, a know-it-all, and really annoying, I still think you're awesome." And with that, the entire Botsford family embraced their little super heroine.

"There's more," said Becky, and with that, Andrew stepped inside, alarming Becky's family.

"I apologize for the rude interruption," said Andrew. "But I'm a vital part of that 'there's more' part." The Botsfords sat down, realizing there was no cause for alarm if Becky was okay with him. "My name is Icarus Solon from Lexicon, your adopted daughter's home planet. There, she is known as Princess Alexandria Theia, heiress to the throne. She is desperately needed there, speaking as an ambassador of Iustitia, a revolutionary movement intent on overthrowing the tyrant Queen Islanzadi and crowning Princess Alexandria as ruler."

"So wait, Becky has to leave?" asked TJ.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. As hard as this must be for you, she is required back home. I promise that Alexandria will be well-cared for, and I personally will oversee her protection."

"We'll miss you, Becky," said her father, wiping tears from his eyes. "We'll think about you every day. Just remember that we love you and are so proud of you. Your birth parents will feel the same way, I'm sure." After that, there commenced a huge bout of hugging and crying. Finally, Becky pulled away.

"I still have some other people to say good bye to. I'm just going to pack some stuff." She super-speeded to her room. As she packed her unicorn collection, she would've cried if there was anymore moisture in her eyes. She tossed in some of her favorite outfits and a scrapbook of her family and (even though it pained her) Bob. Then she gazed about her room for the last time, and with a wrenching sob, she went back downstairs. Shouting her catch phrase, she changed into her superhero identity, much to TJ's astonishment. Bidding one last farewell, the two Lexiconians soared to their next destination.

* * *

"Andrew, don't take this the wrong way, but I think I need to do the rest of these alone," said WordGirl, hovering above the roof of the Evil Villains Association.

"It's fine, I understand how hard this must be for you," he replied sympathetically. "I wish with all my heart that I didn't have to tear you away from your loved ones, but it's the only way. I have to go ready the ship anyway; takeoff is in about an hour." He took hold of Becky's luggage.

"Have I told you how amazingly sweet you are?" asked the superhero tenderly.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," he replied teasingly. With a wave, he speeded to the outskirts of town where his spaceship was concealed. Obviously, WordGirl's ship was a complete wreck, but Andrew's was in perfect working condition.

Mustering up her courage, WordGirl threw open the double-doors dramatically. Immediately, all the villains turned to her, scandalized.

"WordGirl!" shouted Granny May from the podium. "What are you doing here? You know very well that no superheroes are permitted at the Evil Villains Convention!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got something important to say," she replied, stepping up to the microphone. "Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you," she added, noticing their tense expressions, some glancing warily at the exit. All the villains let out a collective sigh of relief.

_You can do this, _she told herself.

"I'm leaving."

WordGirl waited, expecting cheers, applause, some form of joy that their worst archenemy was finally out of their way, leaving them free to plunder and steal to their heart's content.

She got the exact opposite.

The criminals were all alarmed, many looking awfully put out.

"But why?" asked Chuck-the-Evil-Sandwich-Making-Guy, shocked. "You're the superhero of Fair City! Is it because you're fed up with us and our crimes?"

"No, it's nothing like that! I'm needed back on my home planet, Lexicon. There's a global civil war, and as the lost Princess Alexandria, I need to be there."

"Well…" said Granny May, unsure of what to say next. WordGirl didn't blame her or any of them. What _did _you say to your enemy at the end of two years dislike? But they weren't normal adversaries. Deep down, perhaps even subconsciously, there was some affection, like how a captive sometimes cares for the kidnappers.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I did enjoy my battles with all of you," WordGirl said. "It's going to be… different without speeding off to stop one of your crime sprees, to unravel your villainous plots. In a strange, morbid way, I think I'm going to miss it." She was about to choke up with emotion, but she didn't cry. She scanned the crowd, gauging their reactions. Most of them were solemn and contemplative. She saw Tobey's face, curious to how he would take the news of his crush's departure. His face was blank and impassive, devoid of all emotion. Still, WordGirl knew of the emotional turmoil that must being going on under the surface. It broke her heart to know she was the cause of such intense pain, but there was nothing she could do.

WordGirl waited for the villains to say something. When they didn't, she believed it wasn't because they didn't care but because they couldn't find the right words. That was fine with her; she knew what they wanted to say. She headed for the door, not wanting to linger any longer than she had to. As the superhero was about to take flight, Two-Brains, her old friend, spoke up, with no hint of the usual mouse-brain contempt in his voice.

"We're going to miss you."

WordGirl smiled. "I know, Steven."

* * *

WordGirl thought of flying to her next stop, but she wanted to walk through her beloved city one last time, to see the skyscrapers she had saved from destruction, the stores where she had foiled robberies, and the people she had rescued. She wanted to look at everything from the tallest buildings to the smallest cracks in the sidewalk and commit it all to memory, because there was a very slim chance she would see it again. WordGirl hid in an alleyway and turned into Becky Botsford. Then, she walked to the Daily Rag, where she assumed Scoops would be. Along the way, she passed Reginald's jewelry store. She reminisced about all her battles there: the time the Whammer and Chuck teamed up, Granny May printing a fake coupon for One Free Jewelry Store and Everything in It, her second battle with the Butcher, the list was endless. Becky walked by the power plant where the Energy Monster had been born, the port where she defeated Captain Tangent, the museum where she stopped Granny May from steal Cleopatra's bed, and Hal Hardbargain's Villains' Supply Store. Seeing all of this and knowing in a few minutes it would all be torn away from her ripped at her heart. Becky wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about everything, to wake up with no royal title, no grand destiny to fulfill. A few days ago, she thought her life was so stressful and complicated, and it was. But now, she would give anything to go back to what was now her normal, peaceful life. Even though she had always dreamed of going back to Lexicon, she didn't want to, not now, not like this.

Wallowing in her sadness, Becky almost didn't notice the one person she had least expected to see walking toward her.

Violet.

Becky's best friend stopped short a foot away from her. "Hi, Becky," she mumbled awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey, I thought you went with the Winx Club," Becky murmured. She hadn't seen Violet in the past few days because she assumed she had left with her new best friends, the Winx Club fairies. She couldn't help feeling betrayed by her. Violet was supposed to be her friend, and yet she was willing to stand by and watch Bloom stab her. Becky just didn't understand it. So much had changed about her that she didn't know who Violet was anymore, and a part of her was terrified to find out.

"No, there's a crisis in the Magical Dimension, so they had to leave on a short notice. They apologize for not being able to say goodbye. They offered to take me to Alfea School for Fairies, but I declined." Her voice was sad and formal, as if they had just met. Well, seeing as how Violet had changed so much, it was a lot like that.

Becky nodded, not knowing what to say, not wanting to bring up the inevitable.

"I'm not sorry for what I did."

Ouch. That stung.

"Why did you do that? She was going to kill me; you should've intervened!" shouted Becky.

"I truly believed it was for the best," she replied quietly, like a child being admonished. "If I had known there was another way, I would never have stood by, Becky, you know that. You have to understand what I was going through. All seven of our minds were linked that night. Bloom's thoughts and emotions were the strongest, so she dominated over the rest of us. I was still myself, I knew exactly what I was doing, but Bloom was heavily influencing me. She was desperate, willing to do the unthinkable to save her people. She truly did believe it was the right thing to do."

"I just… I don't know what to think anymore," said Becky.

"That's okay," replied Violet. "I understand completely. And besides, it doesn't matter."

"What do you mean, 'It doesn't matter'?"

Violet was surprised. "Well, you're leaving today, right? Leaving Planet Earth and everyone on it behind like they never existed. I wasn't deaf, Becky, I heard what your boyfriend said. I'm really happy for you; it must be great to go back to where you belong." To anyone else, she would sound perfectly delighted, but as her best friend, Becky could make out the slightest hint of vehemence in her tone.

"Vi, of course it matters," replied Becky, affronted. "And all the more so because I'm leaving. And I'm not leaving this planet behind. It's where I belong and where I want to stay. If I get the chance, I am going to try as hard as I can to come back here, back to you, because that's how much you mean to me!" Passerby was staring at her outburst, but she didn't care. She needed Violet to understand because she might not ever get the chance to make things right after this. She began to cry, something that was happening far too often for a superhero. "Please, Violet, I've lost Huggy, and now I'm going to lose my entire home. Don't leave me too! I need you."

"Oh Becky," Violet said, realizing her bitter mistake. "I'm sorry. I still do care for you. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Becky replied, smiling.

"Hey, I was thinking, since you're leaving and all, that maybe I could be the city's new superhero? You know, not to annoy or replace you, just to fight crime. I am a fairy, after all."

"Violet, that's a great idea!" Just then, the great cathedral clock tolled two o'clock.

Becky gasped. She only had 20 minutes until she had to be in the park for her formal farewell from the city! "Violet, I wish I didn't have to go, but–"

Violet smiled warmly. "It's okay, I understand, really. Say hi to Scoops to for me."

"How…?" began Becky, but she had already realized the answer. "It's written all over my face, isn't it?" Her best friend nodded perkily.

"Bye, Becky! I'll miss you!" The two best friends hugged one last time before going their separate ways.

_She's still the same old Violet, _thought Becky happily.

* * *

"Thank you for understanding, Mr. Nesser," said Scoops, addressing the teacher who supervised the Daily Rag.

"You're a good kid, Todd," he replied. "Have a nice day."

Scoops said goodbye and ran straight into Becky.

"Oh hey there, Becky!" Scoops said cheerily. "You want to hang out today?"

"Scoops, I need to tell you something," said Becky seriously, knowing this could very well be the nail on the coffin. If Scoops betrayed her, which was highly possible, she could never again return to Fair City; it wouldn't be safe for her family or friends. Maybe her affection for Scoops was blinding her judgment. This was reckless, absurd, but still, she had to tell him. She had to stop lying, or else it would be ten times worse when, no _if _she came back.

She quickly ushered him into a deserted hallway, first kicking open all the classroom doors to check for lingerers, even though it was Sunday.

"Jesus, Becky, are you about to tell me you're a secret government agent or something?" teased Scoops, watching uneasily as yet another bang echoed through the school.

"Sorry," she replied, realizing how carried away she had gotten. She went back to Scoops, ready to drop her bomb of news upon her friend. Her nerves were tangled up into a nervous ball in her stomach. Knowing she could be the direct cause of her own downfall, she let the words rapidly tumble out of her mouth.

"Scoops, please don't tell anyone or print it in the newspaper, but I wanted you to know before I left: I'm WordGirl."

Scoops didn't speak as he processed this news. Becky held her breath in anxiety, waiting for him to start squealing about his biggest headline yet. Yet he didn't do anything of the sort. There was no celebration, no joy, not even shock. Instead, Scoops did the most surprising thing ever: he pulled Becky close and planted a delicate kiss on her lips.

Becky was shocked but didn't pull away. Scoops' kiss was amazingly sweet like sugar, making her feel as if she was walking on air. A soft warm glow filled her heart, and she felt warm and fuzzy inside. Every nerve in her body tingled with a pleasure she had never known before. It was all too soon when they pulled away.

A warm, tomato-red blush had formed on Scoops' face, identical to Becky's.

"I've wanted to do that for the past year," admitted Scoops. "But I've never had the courage until now. It was even more magical than I dreamed of."

Even though Becky had just poured out her biggest, most unbelievable secret, she was the one in astonishment. "You… love me? But what about Violet?"

"The only reason I showed any interest in her was to maybe gain your attention. You know, play hard to get, maybe get you jealous. When that didn't work, I thought you didn't have any feelings for me at all, so I gave up. I guess that's still true, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked incredulously. "I've had a crush on you since we first met! The only reason I didn't tell you was because I was terrified you'd say you didn't love me. But hang on; do you believe me about being WordGirl?"

"Of course, Becky. I can tell when you're lying, and this wasn't one of them. God, I can't believe I was so blind. I was trying so desperately to find out your secret identity when the answer was right in front of me."

"Are you going to print my secret in the Daily Rag?" asked Becky fearfully, already knowing the answer. She braced herself, prepared to have to world crash down upon her.

"No."

Guess she didn't know. Sheesh, wasn't _anyone _going to react the way she'd predicted?

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't."

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because I just quit the newspaper."

Becky's head was reeling. This was impossible! "What? Scoops, are you crazy? The Daily Rag is your life!"

"But that's just it, Becky," he replied sadly. "It is my life, the one thing that defined me. I don't know what my life would be without it. Is that healthy, to be so obsessed with the paper? I was getting so caught up in it that I was completely neglecting everything, even my friends. It used to not matter to me because I knew you and Violet would always be there for me. But the night both of you went missing, I realized that wasn't true. You two are an amazing, precious gift, and I was taking that for granted. Now that I've quit the Daily Rag, I want to find out who I really am."

Becky nodded; she could understand that. She was proud of Scoops, for she never knew he could be that deep and contemplative. Then, a horrible idea formed in Becky's mind. "You only kissed me because I'm WordGirl, right?" she asked forlornly.

Scoops looked scandalized. "No, Becky, of course not! Don't even think something like that! I kissed you because you're about to leave me, and I couldn't stand the thought of you going and not knowing the truth about your feelings for me. You mean the world to me, not just because you're a superhero, though that's really cool."

"Wow, thanks Scoops!"

"Becky, I know you have to go, can you do me a favor?" asked Scoops, gazing at her with such an intensity, it was like he had seen the light of an angel. Of course, in his mind, he had just kissed one.

"Sure, anything," the superhero replied, curious about his request.

"Just don't forget me, or anybody on Earth, okay? You're everything to me, and I just couldn't bear it if everything, all our experiences together, were all for nothing. Even though we may never see each other again, I want to know that I've at least made some impact on your life, that I somehow mattered to you."

"Of course, Scoops," replied Becky gently.

Scoops smiled. "Let me give you something extra to remember me by." And then he kissed her, sending that magical thrill coursing through her veins once more.

"I know you have to go now, Becky. I just want to you to know that I love you."

As Becky walked away, she wanted to repeat his words, but she knew it would be a lie.

* * *

"Saying goodbye to this city is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," WordGirl declared as she accepted her 379th key to the city. She hovered a few feet over the massive crowd of citizens so her voice could be heard clearly. "There have been so many wonderful memories here, and I have all of you to thank for them. This is truly the best city I could ever hope to live in, but now I'm needed elsewhere." WordGirl fought back tears, wanting to be strong for their sake. She took her fill of the assembly in the park. She saw her neighbors, friends, classmates, family, and even her family. Despite of the countless times they'd turned on her, they were good people. This was the only home she had ever known, and for a moment, she didn't think she would have the strength to leave it all behind. But then WordGirl remembered she wasn't leaving it behind. There would always be a place for this city planted in her heart. Even though she was born on another planet, this is where she truly belonged; she realized that now.

"Now that I'm leaving, you will have to find a hero in yourselves. It will be up to all of you to do the right thing, and I know you can do it. I love you all!" she exclaimed, throwing her heart to these people, even the villains.

_I'll come back one day, _she vowed. Heart bursting with sorrow, she took to the skies, leaving behind nothing but memories.

* * *

**So I finally slapped some desperately needed sense into Scoops. As for Becky's last line in that part, interpret that however you want.**

**Violet becomes a superhero, yet she hasn't thought of a name, which is really my way of saying I was too lazy to think of one. :D If you've got any ideas on a name, write them in the reviews!**

**A really sentimental chapter, hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are firepower for writers! Everyone who reviews gets a free Thing! "The commercial said I need a Thing for my boat. You don't have a boat. Hon, we need a boat for our Thing. You don't need a Thing!" :D**


	3. Blur the Lines

**Salva a tutti! (Hello to all!) Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! lightball34, I think this chapter will be more to your liking. Becky and Andrew have some intimate moments with no Scoops in sight, and a surprising newcomer joins them.**

**Song:  
Becky and Andrew (I've gotta make up a shipping code for them. Any ideas, folks?): I'm in Heaven When You Kiss Me by A Touch of Class**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WordGirl, otherwise a Walk-and-Talk WG Doll would actually be available in stores.**

* * *

WordGirl gracefully landed in front of Andrew's spaceship, adding a ballerina twirl at the end.

Andrew laughed and applauded. "Someone's being a show-off, isn't she?"

Becky smiled, trying to push away the pain chewing away at her heart, which was surprisingly easily around Andrew. She walked up to one of the many pine trees in the forest, taking in its rough texture, the fresh smell of pine needles and sap, the cool, undisturbed air whispering unknown secrets in her ear. This was Earth in its purest form, and Becky was determined to cling to it for as long as possible.

"Goodbye," she whispered, although she didn't know who she was addressing. She turned her back on the trees and proceeded to Andrew's ship.

His spacecraft was quite different than hers, but she supposed designs and models changed over the years. It was blue, sleek, and shiny, obviously built for speed. It was shaped as an arrowhead for maximum aerodynamics. The ship was smaller than the one she had crashed on Earth in, but it was still large enough to fill up the entire clearing where it was parked. Taking the hand of the person she loved, Becky Botsford and WordGirl faded away to make room for Princess Alexandria of the Planet Lexicon.

The interior of the ship was straight out of a sci-fi movie. In the center of the main circular room, there was a great big computer screen taking up most of one side of the wall but surprisingly lacking the cliché buttons and knobs. In fact, there seemed to be no form of steering at all.

Twelve doors led off from the main room into what Becky assumed would be smaller rooms and corridors. In the center of the floor, a symbol of a sword with what appeared to be an olive branch entwined around it was imprinted there. The motto of Iustitia wound around the circle: 'Bonté l'emportera à tous les coûts', which translated into 'Goodness shall prevail at all costs.'

Andrew went to the giant computer and closing his eyes in concentration, placed both his hands on the screen. At once, and blinding light filled the room and the screen displayed an image of the forest outside.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" asked Becky in shock.

"This is how I steer the ship. I'm quite literately controlling it with my mind."

"How is that possible?"

"As soon as I make contact with the screen, the computer scans my hands, x-raying until it detects my nerves. Then, microscopic jolts of electricity enter my nervous system, streaming through axons and dendrites, absorbing information from my mind. After that, the electric jolt containing the motor signals from my cerebrum jumps from my body and into the computer. It then processes those electrical signals and simply follows them. This allows for pinpoint precision unlike anything else in the galaxy."

Becky simply stood there, gaping like an idiot.

With a rumble, the spaceship took flight at what would be dizzying speeds for a human, but was actually much slower than her flying. Of course, flying all the way to Lexicon without a ship could hardly be beneficial for her health. She dashed to the window, taking in her last glimpse of the city. But now, in addition to sadness, there was an unmistakable excitement stirring in her heart. After twelve years, she was going home! She did a few loop-de-loops in the air to let off her feelings. Looking back, she saw that Planet Earth was nothing more than a marble floating in space. She forced back her sadness once more, refusing to let it take over.

"In the third door on my left, there's a dress you can change into."

Becky was surprised by the proposition and looked at her superhero outfit. She had been hoping to continue wearing it as a reminded of Earth. Then she figured that she would probably stick out like a sore thumb in it, so she went to the closet.

The dress was beautiful, unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was plain with not much detail, but all the more glamorous because of it. Becky examined it closely, trying to get a glimpse of Lexiconian culture. It was fashioned like a dress from Greek and Roman times, made from the smoothest, silkiest cloth imaginable, whiter than snow. The ornate lace on the neckline and hem was an exact replica from dresses in the Victorian Era, but cut of the fabric and the elaborate train made the outfit look like a modern ball gown. This gown was a flawless blend of all Earth eras, as well as many she could not place.

Andrew seemed to sense what she was thinking. "Lexiconian culture greatly differs from that on Planet Earth. Rather than discarding pervious eras, we hold on to the past and build upon it. We understand that in order to learn and advance, history must be valued and remembered, for it bears more wisdom than we realize."

Becky nodded and shut the closest door to change. As she slipped on the dress, it felt like she was changing into yet another person. With a sigh, Becky wondered how many identities she would go through in life. Still, she was excited to discover where this new identity would take her.

When she entered the main room, Andrew was awed by her beauty and radiance. He pulled her into his arms and for the first time, he kissed her on the lips, sending a burning hot passion streaming through her, so intense that she forgot her own name. Becky's heart was beating rapidly as she yearned for more of Andrew's kisses, which he instantly provided, moving downwards to the nape of her neck. She moaned with pleasure, amazed she could survive such intense emotion, unable to believe this was real. The only thing that existed in her universe was Andrew. They stayed like that for what felt like heavenly sunlit days until Andrew finally pulled away.

"Alexandria, you can go to your room and unpack your stuff while I pilot. Just go through the door on my right and you have the first room on your left." His voice wasn't harsh, just focused and in control.

Becky nodded and followed his directions. This had been happening for days. Just when things were getting good, Andrew would always pull away for some inexplicable reason. Maybe he thought they were moving too fast. Maybe he had some heavy baggage, a possible ex-girlfriend holding him back. Maybe Iustitia wouldn't think so highly of him becoming so intimate with the princess of Lexicon. Whatever the reason, Becky was forced to accept the fact that Andrew just wouldn't or couldn't fully commit himself to their relationship, not yet. Still, she was ready to wait.

Becky reached the door Andrew had indicated. However, when she opened it via placing her hand on a scanner, she was met with an astonishing surprise.

"TOBEY!?" she screamed, unwillingly to believe it. But still, there was no mistake. The same tacky sweater, the same baggy brown kakis, the same nerdy glasses. The boy genius was there in the flesh, carrying a worn-out knapsack. "What the hell are you doing here?" Her eyes burned with rage, and she had to resist the urge to pummel Tobey to a pulp for his foolishness.

"Becky, I just couldn't bear to never see you again! Just the thought of it was an unendurable torment." Tobey went down on his knees, begging for her to grasp what he was feeling. "Even though you don't love me, the thought of life without you is worse than death. You can hate me all you want, but I'll do anything to stay with you. Just please know that despite all my faults, I do love you."

"Theodore Tobey McCallister, do you have any idea how much of a meatball head you are?" Becky screamed, ignoring the fact that Tobey had just poured his entire heart out to her. "The ship's already taken off for Lexicon! We can't turn around! How the hell did you even get on anyway?"

"I hacked the spaceship's security system," Tobey mumbled, ashamed and heart-broken.

"What are you even going to do on Lexicon? Gosh, Tobey, you might not even be able to _breathe _there, but did your pea-sized brain even consider that? No! You just rush head-on without thinking about any of the consequences and break into my boyfriend's spaceship!"

Tobey hung his head, not responding and refusing to cry. Everything Becky had screamed was true, but that didn't make her words any less sharp. God, why did he continue torturing myself? Becky was the absolutely worst person for him, yet he couldn't shake his infatuation for her! He just lost his mind around her, unable to break his gaze, longing for those glossy lips to press themselves to his. She wormed her way into his heart, taken root and set tendrils into every part, until now she's as much a part of him as himself. To get rid of her would be like cutting out his own heart. I suppose that's really not too much different from the alternative – the way things are now. It just didn't make any sense! There were millions of other girls in the world, and even though he would never love them as much as Becky, why couldn't he settle for one who loved him? Why couldn't he just let her go and salvage the poor, shattered remnants of his heart? _Because you don't have any heart left; she's got it, _he thought in reply.

By this point, Andrew had heard the commotion and after chartering the rest of their course, had come to investigate.

"He'll be able to breathe, Alexandria," he whispered softly. "The oxygen levels are practically identical."

Becky was shocked. "Andrew, you can't possibly be considering taking Tobey to Lexicon! He's a human!"

"Well what do you want me to do; toss him into space?" he replied tersely. "If we turn back, we won't have enough power to get there and besides, Iustitia needs you as soon as possible, princess. Our only choice is to take him to Lexicon and go from there."

Becky was about to protest but realized he was right. "You're right; I'm sorry." She buried her face in his shirt, a childish part of her hoping that Tobey would disappear when she reemerged. Of course, he didn't.

"So, you're a princess, Becky?" he asked curiously with a hint of his usual snarky tone.

"Yes, Alexandria is Lexicon's lost princess," stated Andrew before Becky could reply, hoping to avoid another conflict.

"Well that explains a lot," Tobey mumbled under his breath. "Explains why she's such a royally stuck-up brat."

"Tobey, I swear to God I'm going to hurl you out of this ship if you open your mouth," threatened Becky, giving him her ultimate death glare.

"I'm going to show Tobey where he can sleep, okay?" said Andrew, ignoring her outburst. "Try not to punch a hole in my ship," he added teasingly, so quietly only she could hear. "It's a rental."

Becky burst out laughing, which gave Andrew time to escort Tobey to his room before she remembered how much she wanted to him beat up. She then stormed to her room, fuming.

Why couldn't she keep her emotions in check when Tobey was around? He was so awful, terrible in every way possible; it made her want to scream! She was finally given the opportunity to be alone with Andrew, and Tobey just had to ruin it! When would he finally stop tormenting her? Still, a part of her was in wondrous awe that someone was willing to literally travel to the ends of the universe for her, that one person could really care so much for her.

Hating Tobey was so natural for her, an automatic reaction. But was that really how she felt? Did she want to find out? In her overwhelming, confusing world, things were so much simpler in black and white. Andrew was white; Tobey was black. Andrew was good; Tobey was bad. Andrew was love; Tobey was hate. These were rules she had always lived by, rules she had followed to grasp some form of sanity on the world. What if she started to blur the lines? No, she couldn't allow that, not now. In the midst of all the change and loss Becky went through today, she was desperate for something familiar to cling to, something she could rely on. To take away her most basic rules would rip her apart. Still, if she didn't do it now, then when? Becky sat curled up in her room as she tried to figure out her enigma.

Finally, Andrew called her for dinner, shaking her out of her pensive state. Starving, Becky super-speeded to the main room where the food was.

And strange food it was, for everything was presumably from the Planet Lexicon.

Andrew noticed her reaction. "I thought you might like to try some food from Lexicon, if that's okay."

Becky nodded and settled down onto on one of the golden cushions clustered around the hovering – yes, _hovering _– marble platform of food.

"Where's Tobey?"

"Remember, he has to walk," Andrew replied, causing both of them to giggle in spite of the joke not being that funny.

"You shouldn't be too harsh on him, Alexandria," he chided softly, evaporating Becky's good mood like fire in a fog.

"I don't try to be mean," Becky replied defensively. "It's just whenever I'm around him, insults fly unchecked out of my mouth. He makes me feel so angry, but there's something else, too, something I can't explain."

Just then, the topic of their conversation arrived.

"Hello, Tobey," greeted Andrew politely, gesturing to one of the pillows. "I'm afraid we only have Lexiconian food, but humans can eat it as well. Don't worry, it may look strange, but it tastes great.

Becky was instantly reminded of her father reassuring her about Beans a la Botsford, a pain of sadness striking her heart. She tentatively took a bite of a soft lavender pastry. It was sweet and tangy with a hint of honey and lemon along with something she couldn't identify, possibly a morbid blend of avocado and bananas. It tasted delicious, and she gobbled the rest down in the blink of an eye. As Andrew explained the different foods and their ingredients, Becky was lulled into a relaxing peace, blocking out Tobey from her mind. All through dinner, Tobey avoided looking at her, and as soon as he was through, he got up and hurried away, wanting to get away from the two of them as quickly as possible.

Amazingly, Becky felt a twinge of hurt by his cold demeanor.

Once she and Andrew had finished eating, the platform melded seamlessly into the floor, awaiting the next meal time.

"Make yourself comfortable, Alexandria," said Andrew. "I'm going to tell you about Lexicon."

* * *

**Yup, I'm leaving you guys hanging on this one! Remember, I warned you about cliffhangers. **

**I have now reduced my twisted love web from Forgotten Destiny to a simple triangle, a triangle that is going to be seriously shaken up in the next chapter.**

**Want to find out about Lexicon? Review to make me write faster! P.S. They'll actually get to Lexicon in Chapter 5. Don't worry, interesting stuff still happens!**


	4. Do You Love Me?

**Hi, it's Bella again! For this chappie, brace yourself for romance angst! *hears groaning* Yes, I know you're thinking 'Haven't we had enough of that?' I'm just trying to get the ****_majority _****(not all, majority) of the relationship drama out of the way before they get to Lexicon and make way for the action (finally!) Oh, and casrules401, meatball head is from Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is always called that because she has two small buns on her head that look like meatballs. Anyway...**

**Quotes:  
"Parsculiar? I'm from the Planet Lexicon, not the Planet Garblecon!" (This one's for you, TLBB!)  
-WordGirl, "WordGirl Makes a Mistake: Part 1" I'm sure I didn't need to say that, but whatever, I did.**

**Songs:  
"Storm of Flower Petals": TAKISHI-DO MIRA-JU (Tuxedo Mirage) Just a heads up, but it's a Japanese song from Sailor Moon.  
Becky and Andrew: My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne **

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, my ambition was to become a lawyer, not the owner of WordGirl.**

* * *

"Planet Lexicon is located in the fifth spiral of the Andromenia Galaxy and revolves around the star Asteria. It is 108,048 km from the diameter, making it about 8 times larger than Earth. It is roughly 112,500,000 km away from Asteria, so every year on Lexicon is equivalent to 3/4 of a year on Earth. There are five countries on Lexicon: Veritas, Pax, Animi, Ecficacitas, and Scientia. There are five moons, each bearing one of these names but with the hyphenated prefix 'dras,' meaning moon. The planet is circled by two rings, Hǎo and Xié'è, both rotating in opposite directions at 593 miles an hour.

"As you may have guessed by your powers, our planet revolves around language. In fact, Lexiconian is the first language created in all the galaxies, and all languages stem from it. This is why we can understand every language in existence. However, Lexiconian is above all others because they only place labels upon objects; whereas ours state their true essence. We can comprehend the true nature of things, not just the superficial aspects that everyone sees, giving us awe-inspiring intellectual power unrivaled in all the realms.

"Because of our love of language, we are a people of knowledge and learning. For every book on Earth, we have about 14 libraries."

Becky's face instantly lit up at that. "We have some of the most extensive archives, containing a full history of every known planet.

"We are also a people of science. We have discovered dozens of elements in Andromenia's Periodic Table of Elements. We also major in nephology, the study of clouds; you'll see why on Lexicon.

"There is no religion, no higher power we believe in. We believe that we determine our own fate and any retribution or reward is because of our own doing. We are encouraged to do good things to keep the peace and because there is no gain in reckless havoc, nothing more. We do not toss our hopes and dreams upon some being in the sky but instead make an effort to take action and make our own desires come true. As for the afterlife, since there is no way of knowing what lies beyond that gate or if there is a gate at all, we do not concern ourselves with it.

"Finally, I'm sure you want to know about your parents, King Eragon and Queen Islanzadi. Your father was a gentle, compassionate man who always served our planet with peace and integrity. You mother, however, was a different story. She is violate, power-hungry, and believes in strict punishment for law-breakers. The two were always at odds with each other, a love and hate relationship as you might put it. One day, Islanzadi, four months pregnant with you, decided to take control. Secretly, she assembled a team of agents to murder your father in the dead of night, putting her in full control of Lexicon. Her tyranny began with small things, like raising the Myleana, our version of taxes. Soon it rapidly escalated. Under her orders, people have been brutally executed for the slightest misdemeanors along with anyone who opposed her. Then, she began to take over other planets. When she destroyed the entire Sparx Empire, we knew she had gone much too far. Twelve wealthy and influential nobles came together to form Iustitia, intent on overthrowing Queen Islanzadi. My father is one of them. Word of the organization spread rapidly, and many joined our movement, becoming soldiers. Now, after 16 years of blood and sacrifice, we are about to take Lauscha, Lexicon's capital. Queen Islanzadi will be gone, and you're going to be the new queen of Lexicon!"

Becky didn't know what to say to that. How could she rule an entire planet? She was twelve years old for crying out loud! Just the idea frightened her. She couldn't cope with such responsibility.

Andrew seemed to understand how she was feeling. He gently squeezed her hand affectionately. "Alexandria, don't worry. There will be advisors, people who will help you and guide you in the beginning. You're intelligent, kind, and will go to any lengths to protect others. You'll be a wonderful queen if you just let yourself. All you'll have to do is let your heart lead you, and don't let fear or doubt get the best of you. Remember, I'll always be there for you if you need it."

Hearing Andrew's confident reassurance relaxed Becky, and she leaned into his chest, stifling a yawn.

"I think someone needs to get her beauty sleep," Andrew teased.

"Aw, but I'm so comfortable here," Becky said flirtingly.

Andrew laughed and holding Becky bridal-style, he carried her to her room. **(And no, they did NOT do what you're thinking. They're way too young!)**

* * *

It was three hours later, but Becky still couldn't go to sleep; too much was running through her head. She gazed out the window into outer space, amazed by the vast number of stars, more than she had ever seen, even on a camping trip. Suddenly, a song came into her mind, one she had not heard before, but sounded familiar all the same. She began to sing in Lexiconian:

_**I take off my star earrings** _

_Mikadzuki no sha-re ni_

_**And place them in the crescent moon dish** _

_Hoshi no piasu hazushite_

_**What should I do? My heart is filled to the top** _

_Doushiyou mune ga ippai_

_**Even if these fireworks turn into stars **_

_Hanabi ga hoshi ni natte mo_

_**Even if our love disappears into darkness **_

_Koi ga yami e kiete mo_

_**I beg you, please don't stop your kisses **_

_Onegai yo kisu wo yamenaide_

Andrew silently came in and joined her in the second verse:

_**The canary music box**_

_Kanaria no orugo-ru_

_**Softly fades out **_

_Sotto feido auto_

_**What should I do? My heart is all choked up **_

_Doushiyou mune ga tsumaru no_

_**Even if these tears turn into stars **_

_Namida ga hoshi ni natte mo_

_**Even if our merry-go-round disappears **_

_Kaiten mokuba kiete mo_

_**I beg you, please don't stop your kisses **_

_Onegai yo kisu wo yamenaide_

As they sang, Becky didn't sing terribly out of tune like when she sang in English. The Lexiconian words slipped past her lips so easily, so perfectly like velvet, no longer hindered by the harsh sounds of English. The song was soothing to her, and Becky wanted to freeze this moment and sing for all eternity, to loose herself in the heavenly melody, undisturbed by the harsh outside world.

"Storm of Flower Petals," murmured. "It's a beautiful romance song and a popular lullaby for children. It's not surprising you remember it."

Andrew leaned in and kissed her, making her skin tingle with pleasure, her body equally hot and cold, and all her senses running into overdrive. They stayed like that for a long time until both Lexiconians heard another heart beating nearby. We broke apart simultaneously to see Tobey looking shocked in the doorway.

Blood and heat rushed to her cheeks, giving them an embarrassed yet rosy look.

"Tobey! You were spying on us!" accused Becky, standing up to face him. Becky was already preparing a whole arsenal of verbal abuse before Tobey did something she had never seen, yet something he always did when all hope had abandoned him:

He ran.

* * *

"Let him go, Alexandria," said Andrew softly. Becky was about to ignore Andrew chase after him, but thought the better of it. She sat back down, practically in his lap.

"I'm sorry about him," began Becky. "I just don't know what's his problem. He's so annoying, he'll never leave me alone–"

"Alexandria, have you ever considered he might actually love you?"

Becky was shocked by the suggestion. "So what if he likes me? I don't care at all! I love _you._" And for the first time, she was the one to kiss him, revealing in the sensation. However, for the first time, Becky looked to see Andrew's reaction.

She was scared. Andrew was as stiff a statue, containing no emotion at all. The small crease lines around his eyes made him look sad, almost like it was painful kissing Becky. She pulled away, dreadfully confused and in need of an explanation.

"Alexandria?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm going to ask you a question, and you better be honest with me," ordered Becky. Andrew agreed, nervous about where she was going with this.

"Do you only love me because I'm the princess of Lexicon?" she asked fearfully.

"What? Of course not!" he exclaimed, amazed she could think he was so shallow. Becky's eyes narrowed into snake slits. He was being honest, but there was definitely something else.

"You're hiding something, Icarus," she said, using his Lexiconian name for the first time. She meant business. She knew she could just walk away, pretend she hadn't seen anything, and continue with their perfect relationship. But even if she wanted to, it wouldn't be that easy. There would always be that doubt in the back of her mind gnawing away at her heart. She had to know if their love was real.

"Do you really love me?" she asked, eyes full of pain and sorrow, praying with all her heart she was wrong.

"No, Alexandria, I don't." His voice was as emotionless as a recorded telephone message. "I admit it. The Conclave of Iustitia believed it would be the fastest way for me to gain your trust, accelerating our mission. I did not approve, but it seemed the only way for a total stranger to convince you to travel to another planet."

Becky felt the world crash down around her. A painfully loud ringing sounded in her ears, the blood in her veins seemed ten degrees cooler, and her heart weighed much more than normal. First Huggy, and now Andrew? Wasn't there anyone she could trust? It felt like she was flying, but out of control, hurtling into an abyss of doom. Becky was drowning, she couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, couldn't release the absolute pain clawing inside her.

There were so many spiteful things Becky wanted to say, but she settled for summing them up in one action: she slapped him in the face.

Even though it only stung a little to Andrew, his eyes widened in shock, realizing his awful mistake.

"Becky, I can explain!" he cried, but she had already stormed out the door, leaving behind the shattered fragments of her heart.

* * *

**Ouch, didn't see that coming, did you. Is this the end of our perfect couple?**

**So on Lexicon, the countries and moons are Latin, the rings are Chinese, the mottos are French, the capital is German, the names have Greek origins, and the songs are Japanese. It's not the planet of language for nothing!**

**I actually did research on the first paragraph, so those statics are accurate! **

**I REALLY want feedback on this one! All reviews will be donated to charity!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	5. Hearts of Stone

**Greetings to all! I've been dying to write this chapter ever since I first started the story. It's a short one, but a lot happens.**

**Quote:  
"The same sparkling smile, the same ruby lips... I realize I've said too much."  
-Tobey, "By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robots"**

**Song:  
Tobey: Heart of Stone by Winx Club  
Becky: Last Christmas by Cascada (refrain only), My Immortal by Evanescence, and My Heart Is Broken by Evanescence  
Tobey and Becky: Ready for Love by Cascada, Judas by Lady Gaga, Back to December by Taylor Swift, and October by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WordGirl. Nope, nothing funny or sarcastic this time. Just basic fact.**

* * *

_I'm an idiot, _thought Tobey as he walked aimlessly through the spaceship. He knew Becky had never loved him, and here was absolute, irrevocable evidence. He had to stop doing this, this desperate bid for attention. It wasn't healthy for either of them. If he truly loved Becky, he would let her go, allow her to be happy, right? But it wasn't that easy. Tobey was an amazingly selfish person, completely undeserving of Becky's love. Love that she refused to share with him. He had to stay away from her, even if it killed him. But could he do it? Throughout the past year, he had made this promise a million times, only to attempt to allure her with yet another robot army. This time, he had to put his foot down, had to stiffen his resolve. Tobey had made up his mind. He would lock away his heart and throw away the key. He would turn it to stone and make it incapable to feel love or any other emotion. Emotion only caused pain, he discovered. He would seal himself from the possibility of love but from pain as well, and seeing as he wasn't going to find love in either case, this was the best course of action. As soon as the spaceship landed on Lexicon, he would go anywhere, to Earth, it didn't matter as long as it was far away from Becky. Sure it was a dismal prospect, never seeing Becky's radiant smile, her beautiful voice, and her intelligent sarcasm. Still, it was a price he had to pay.

* * *

Becky ran away, determined not to give Andrew the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Unable to retain her composure, she curled into a tiny ball on the floor, sobs wracking her entire body. What did she do to deserve this? She wasn't a saint, but she had tried her very hardest to be good, so why did Fate feel the need to brutally rip out her heart? She should've seen it all along. There was no way a smart, handsome guy like him would fall for her so easily. Like with Bob, Becky had believed Andrew cared for her, and both had given her the same result. She had trusted them! But that was just it: trust. Trust was her weakness, more dangerous than Lexonite. Trust blinded her to reality. Trust weakened her logic. Trust led her aimlessly like a lamb to slaughter. Or was that love? It didn't matter; they were a vital part to each other. And both needed to be erased.

Getting up again, Becky started walking once again, wanting more than anything to tear out the terrible burden that was her heart. Somehow, she found herself outside Tobey's room, the door slightly ajar. Needing a distraction from her sorrow, she went in.

His room was pretty much the same as hers, with his worn-out backpack being the only indicator of it being inhabited. Tobey wasn't there. Curious to see what he brought, Becky unzipped it.

There were two or three extra changes of clothes, books on building robots, many adorable drawings of Tobey and WordGirl, even one of them getting married (a sad smile crept onto Becky's lips). But the real surprise was at the bottom.

Becky carefully extracted the necklace, careful not to touch the heart made of blue Lexonite. The memento brought back the memories from that day in painfully-sharp reality: the burning buildings, the all-consuming rage at the world, the injustice of being stranded on a planet where she didn't belong, but something else, too. It was the moment when she was about to strangle Tobey; there was an indescribable joy and passion bursting in her heart, so intense it could illuminate the entire world. Becky snapped out of her reverie and again focused on the necklace. Why would Tobey keep it?

"It's to remind myself of what I lost," he said, silently entering the room, causing Becky to nearly jump out of her skin. There was no anger in his tone; instead, his voice was hollow, like a man with no hope. He sounded just like one of his robots. Becky was terrified, wanting to know what could cause such a radical transformation.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that in a few hours, I'll be out of your life," he said simply.

"Tobey, you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"You were right. I screwed up big time. I let my emotions control me instead of my head. When we land on Lexicon, I'll get a ride back to Earth. You'll never have to see me again."

Becky didn't know how to take this. Normally, she would be overjoyed by this proposition, so why was her mind going numb and her veins freezing in pain? For the first time in history, she wanted Tobey, no, she _needed _Tobey with her.

Stubbornly refusing to look at her, Tobey forcefully grabbed his backpack from her.

"Keep the necklace. It means nothing to me now."

That stung, and Becky felt like she had taken a punch to the head. The world was spinning, all the pain she had ever suffered came crashing down upon her, finally causing those barriers she had placed around her heart, barriers meant to protect her, to come crashing down, allowing all that raw, pent-up emotion to come flooding her entire body, only to be released with a cry of pure sorrow.

Suddenly, everything made sense, like the entire world was now in crystal-clear, HD vision. All the emotions she'd battled with yet never understood were finally made sense, and all the things Becky never thought she'd say came rushing out her mouth like a waterfall.

"Tobey, please don't go. You can't leave me. I've never been able to admit it, but underneath all the hate, there was always something else. I tried to keep it hidden because I was scared, I didn't understand it, but now I do." Becky got down on her knees, pleading with Tobey in anguish. "I know I made far too many mistakes. I was bitter, resentful, and I pushed you away far too many times. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I tried to deny it, ignore it, but now I'm finally going to stop running away. I need you Tobey, and it's going to kill me if you walk out that door. Please, Tobey, I've lost so much. Don't leave me too."

Becky desperately searched Tobey's eyes, praying for an answer, some sign of forgiveness.

Tobey wanted with all his heart to believe her, to run into her arms and kiss her sweet face, but his heart wasn't in control anymore. "It's too late, Alexandria," Tobey spat vehemently as he headed for the door, hurting Becky more than the toughest army of robots ever could.

No, this couldn't be possible. Becky had to convince him. She looked down to the necklace in her hand, realizing it was the only option. It was going to be painful and would require every ounce of strength she had, but if she could do it once, she could do it again.

Bracing herself for the agony and insanity, she slipped the necklace around her neck.

Hearing Becky's tortured cries, he turned back in alarm. He tried to pull it off, but she shoved him away. Moments later, pure, undiluted hatred surged through her and the entire world was painted a sea of red. All the anger she had ever felt for Tobey crashed down upon her like a violent ocean current, pulling her under. Fire burned through her veins, and she knew the only way to make the pain end was to stop fighting, to let go of the world and give in. It felt like she was sinking, falling into a dark yet peaceful vortex where time and space were no longer relevant. As she was about to rattle off a list of spiteful comments to him, Becky broke free of the Pravunite like a swimmer breaking the surface of the water. Even though Becky was being controlled by the absolute evil side of her, she was still able to say and mean the three words she had never been able to say to Scoops or Andrew, the words that meant the world to her, the words which meant her surrender to her feelings:

"I love you."

* * *

"Alexandria?" asked Andrew tentatively, worried she would lash out at him again. Becky sleepily opened her eyes, gently moving Tobey's arm, careful not to wake him. Somewhere between the joy, crying, and endless kissing, she and Tobey had somehow ended up falling asleep together, arms wrapped protectively around each other. Becky gave Andrew her ultimate death stare, making it perfectly clear that she hadn't forgotten what happened last night.

"I know I'm the last person you'd like to speak to, but I thought you'd like to know."

Becky's attention peaked, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"We're here."

* * *

**lightball34, you got your wish! Tobey wins her heart... or does he? *evil cackle* Hoping for a change from the normal TobeyxBecky shipping everyone loves to write? Maybe a BeckyxScoops story? Well, good luck with that, but you're not getting it with me. That kiss from chapter 1 is probably the closest to a BeckyxScoops that this fandom will ever get.**

**So they finally arrive on Lexicon! As a reward for all the positive feedback, I think you've earned the right to get a sneak-peek at the next chapter:**

**_"They were all gathered in rings, getting smaller and smaller, centered around one crystalline steeple with millions of different colors, several never seen on Earth. The crystals supported one dazzling white-hot ball of light, from which billions of microscopic rainbows sprung forth, bathing the entire city in its marvelous radiance."_**

**Hope that got you fired up! It's not easy to create an entire planet, so please review and give me pointers for improvement!**


	6. City of Gold

**Here we are, the most cliche part of this story: WordGirl returns to Lexicon. What did I envision for the planet? Read to find out!**

**Quote: (no relevance to the chapter, just crazy randomness)  
"You try to be nice and then what? You end up losing to an egg slicer!"  
"It also cores apples."  
Tobey and WordGirl, "Tobey Goes Good"**

**Disclaimer: Not that an corporate executives are actually reading this, but I don't own WordGirl!**

* * *

"Alexandria, I can explain," said Andrew for the millionth time. Becky determinedly ignored him as she kept flying slowly up the inclined plane made of gold. Because Iustitia was a secret organization, all their aircrafts had to be hidden underground. Both of them knew they could fly out of there in an instant, but Andrew wanted to take this opportunity to explain himself.

"There's nothing you need to explain," she replied bitterly. "You lied to me. You pretended to love me, editing out the little details that you were under orders to, and that you probably already have a girlfriend!"

Becky still couldn't get over the gut-wrenching betrayal, no matter how many times he apologized. Andrew had been everything she had ever dreamed of; to find out it was all a lie was more than she could bear. How could she forgive him?

"I do have a girlfriend; her name is Adelina. However, not everything I told you was a lie. Even though I don't feel for you romantically, I do admire your courage and strong will. You're a wonderful girl, Becky, and if you can possibly forgive my deception, I would be honored to call myself your friend."

As much as Becky didn't want to admit it, she needed him. She and Tobey didn't know anything about this planet, so they were going to need all the friends they could get. And the way Andrew said it was so sincere, she couldn't help but believe him. Still, he had hurt her so badly, and that sort of thing didn't come out of the blue. Even if she waited a thousand years, she could never fully trust him again. It was just like a stain: you could wash most of it out, but there would always be that tiny discoloration, never fully erased. She would definitely have to watch herself around Andrew.

Swallowing her resentment and pride, she stretched out her hand. "Friends?"

Andrew was relieved. "Friends," he echoed, and the two Lexiconians shook hands. Becky then looked back at Tobey, who was laboriously climbing the steep slope.

"Here, let me help you," she said kindly, taking his hand, smiling without even thinking. Now that she had finally let go of her hatred for Tobey, everything seemed so much easier. There was a magical flutter in her heart whenever she looked at him, a light, airy, almost dizzying sensation when he touched her hand, and an unbelievable passion when he kissed her, leaving her begging for more. Honestly, how could she have been so blind? After all this time, she finally realized Tobey was perfect for her. Nevertheless, their relationship was tentative. Becky often found herself fighting to push back those walls, those automatic reactions to his affection. Still, she was determined to make it work.

Andrew punched a secret code into the panel blocking the entrance, causing it to slide away, revealing Becky's first glance of her home planet.

Crystal. That was the first word that came to her mind. Every building was made of a complex myriad of crystals, fitting together so seamlessly it was almost like they were one. They weren't shaped like homes on Earth; they were constructed almost like a tepee, coming together in one point at the top. They were all gathered in rings, getting smaller and smaller centered around one crystalline steeple with millions of different colors, several never seen on Earth. The crystals supported one dazzling white-hot ball of light, from which billions of microscopic rainbows sprung forth, bathing the entire city in its marvelous radiance.

Andrew smiled with a hint of amusement at Becky's stunned expression. "Welcome to Planet Lexicon."

Becky couldn't believe what she was seeing; everything was like a dream. Everything was so amazing, so different, like how Harry Potter felt at Hogwarts, only ten times more spectacular. Many times she had tried to conjure up an image of what her home planet was like, but all of them failed miserably. Even though she was supposed to not be attracting attention, Becky couldn't help gawking at the colorful dresses and tunics worn by the men and women respectively. The styles of clothing weren't that varied compared to Earth, but it was captivating nevertheless. The scene was so relaxing and unperturbed; it was hard to believe a civil war was going on. Becky couldn't help doing a few twirls to let of her feelings as Andrew guided them through the gold-paved streets, attracting more than a few puzzled glances.

"This is the city of Vallisto in the country of Veritas, an important center of trade," said Andrew. "That steeple of crystals in the center is known as Lucerna, which provides energy for the town and a protective force field." Andrew went off into a detail analysis on how the rainbows provided power for the metropolis, but Becky had tuned out and instead focused on the bustling crowd. She couldn't help but let out a gasp of astonishment as some of the citizens suddenly took flight, disappearing into the fluffy white clouds without a trance. Becky was about to faint when she witnessed a young girl place a circular disk on the ground, which then spread like a puddle of water to form a shimmering magenta pool. When the girl stepped in, it sucked her down, swallowing her up.

"Calm down, Alexandria," said Andrew soothingly, stopping her from running to the spot where the girl vanished. "She just used a portal. For those who are in less than perfect health, long-distance flying is not recommended. It was for this purpose that portals were created. The portal read the girl's thoughts and expanded its nuclei, allowing her now broken-down molecules to enter that shimmering pool. Releasing an unimaginable amount of energy, the portal wove its way through time and matter at the speed of light, taking her wherever she wished to go. Once arriving at her destination, the portal imploded, allowing her atoms to break free and rematerialize." If Andrew had told Becky this in such a calm, confident manner a week ago, she would've thought he was crazy. Heck, she _still _thought he was crazy. However, her attention was ensnared once again, this time by an odd-looking plant.

The closest Earth counterpart she could think of was a tree. It had a hollow lavender-colored trunk like a piece of plumbing, with several slim spokes radiating from the center. From these spokes, there sprung bright yellow diamonds, about the size of her hand. The diamonds were exactly uniform, making it look more man-made than natural. Becky cautiously reached out to touch it, surprised to find it silky and warm.

"That's a Jaspis Lignum," commented Andrew. "Their most common use is to make our garments. Now, if you don't mind, it would be wise to quickly back away from it, unless you'd like to get wet."

Becky was dreadfully confused, but followed his orders all the same. No sooner had she reached Tobey's side then a powerful jet of red, blood-like liquid poured down from the sky.

At first, Becky thought it was liquid Lexonite and quickly backed away in fear. However, when she didn't feel queasy like normal, she knew that wasn't the answer. It could be some form of rain, but it was far too sudden and abrupt. Looking around, she saw that the streams of water only fell on the plants, not on any buildings or people.

Andrew fought back a laugh. "Remember when I said Lexicon was advanced in nephology, the study of clouds? Well, a few centuries ago, and after much trial and error, scientists created the mineral Siccitanite, which has the ability to halt all precipitation. All the water is still stored in the clouds yet unable to fall. Once a day, some of that water is released in reservoirs positioned directly over plants and anything else requiring water. The rest of the water is kept in the clouds for irrigation."

Becky nodded, trying to process the absurd phenomenon of being able to control the rain.

"Andrew, how did you know exactly when it was about to rain?" asked Tobey.

"It's the fifth Hǎo phase," replied Andrew simply, pointing at the city's skyline. Following his gaze, Becky discovered the city's buildings were arranged in a pattern, with the shortest buildings on the outskirts, slowing becoming taller as they reached the inner heart of the city, the tallest being the Lucerna. There were ten levels, with the crimson ring of Lexicon hovering over the eighth level on the eastern side and the gold one over the fifth on the western side.

"That's how we tell time. The Hǎo ring is used in the morning, and the Xié'è is used in the evening."

"So those plants are what makes Lexicon look yellow from space?" asked Becky, turning back to the drenched Jaspis Lignum.

The Lexiconian smiled slyly, as if he had been expecting her to ask that and was waiting for the right moment to unveil his surprise. "It would if there wasn't something blocking it," he said like he was telling a joke.

Perplexed, Becky looked up, but all she saw were clouds. Unless… Andrew had mentioned irrigation… but no, that couldn't be possible…

Tauntingly, Andrew took off like a rocket into a clear patch of sky. After quickly computing the altitude in her head and deciding that Tobey could breathe, she picked him up bridal-style (a situation neither of them was complaining about) and shot like a dart into the clouds.

The view above the clouds took Becky's breath away. Supported by the clouds, there was a city made entirely of gold. Gold homes, streets, the mineral was everywhere. The houses lacked the grandeur of their crystalline counterparts below, built like quaint little cobblestone cottages, all the more stunning because of it. They must've weighed thousands of tons, yet the soft fluffy clouds still managed to effortlessly support them. Taking a hesitant step, Becky discovered they were soft and fluffy, just like marshmallows, yet there was something firm in the center.

"Clouds first became inhabitable in the late 6th century. With over 48 billion people on Lexicon and a war in the nearby planet of Andros, the government was hard-pressed to find proper accommodations for the sudden influx of foreign refugees. One day, a scientist by the name of Usagi came up with the concept of using Hecateum, a mineral with the ability to defy gravity. It is also found in Lexiconians, giving us the power to fly. Anyway, her theory was to release it into the atmosphere, where its gravitational mass would attract clouds, allowing entire cities to be built upon them. Obviously, it worked. Every crystal city has a gold counterpart, which is differentiated by the hyphenated prefix 'eshka.' This is Eshka-Vallisto."

Becky wandered around the cloud-city in a trance, amazed this could possibly exist. It was like a dream, impossible but real.

"It's all gold," whispered Tobey marvelously. "The people here must be very wealthy."

"Quite the contrary," replied Andrew. "Gold is one of the most common metals on the planet; it's like rocks to us. Still, compared to the other metals here, gold is actually considered light-weight, making it perfect for this city. The poor live here because if Lexicon ever gets attacked by intergalactic missiles, they'll be hit first."

"Cheery thing to think about when constructing a city," muttered Tobey sarcastically.

"I just can't believe this is real," Becky breathed in awe, seeing a tiny field of what seemed to be flowers actually growing in the cloud. They could be seen as a combination of purple and turquoise, but if Becky had to choose a color on Earth to compare it with, it would be a daffodil yellow.

"We aren't the fourth most advanced civilization in nephology for nothing, you know," teased Andrew.

Out of all the things she had seen so far on her home planet, this had to be the most spectacular. The entire experience was straight out of a fairy tale. Still, in all the times she had imagined going back to Lexicon, there had always been this sense of belonging, of finally not having to hide who she was. Becky didn't feel that way at all now; she felt like a stranger who had slipped into someone else's life, a life where she didn't belong.

_Don't be silly, _she chastised herself. _This is my home; it's where I belong. I only feel this way because everything is so new._

Becky cast a wary glance at Tobey, who despite his enthrallment with Eshka-Vallisto, was looking rather light-headed from the altitude. With both Lexiconians deciding to leave, Becky carried Tobey once again, and saying a sad farewell to the city of gold, landed on the ground once more.

"I know you'd like to see more of Lexicon, Alexandria," began Andrew. "However, I'm afraid we can't dawdle anymore. It's time for you to meet Iustitia."

* * *

**So what did you think of Lexicon? Good? Bad? Insane? That's what reviewing's for!**

**Prepare to meet Iustitia, have the action (finally) tension up, and Becky define a word!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	7. Ultimatum

**So this is where the non-romantic action builds and where the summary actually starts making sense. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Quotes:  
"We're halfway through the show; a word should've been defined by now!"  
–Dr. Two-Brains, "Showdown at the Super Secret Spaceship Hideout"**

**"I shouldn't bully anyone, not even mean, nasty villains. No offense, guys!"  
–WordGirl, "The Rise of Miss Power: Part 4"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WordGirl, otherwise I'd make a movie about her going back to Lexicon! It's the perfect idea, so why won't you use it?!**

* * *

The whole thing was straight out of a spy movie. Use the secret portal, transporting them down into a series of forgotten underground passageways which were used to hide civilians during war time, buried beneath the city. Activate secret doorways with DNA samples and retina scans. Recite endless passwords to the heavily armed guards. Finally, they were granted access to Iustitia.

It was a bleak place with many rookie soldiers training relentlessly in their worn gray tunics with the emblem of Iustitia. They sparred with spears and swords, which Becky found odd for such an advanced civilization. Andrew explained that all the planets in the Andromenia Galaxy accepted that improving and enhancing weapons would be pointless, for their enemies would surely gain access to the same weapons, only resulting in more needless destruction. For this reason, Lexicon's weaponry had stayed the same for 34 centuries.

While Andrew walked through the gloomy corridors with an air of confidence, Becky and Tobey were less than bold. These soldiers, both male and female, had gaunt, battle-worn faces, the light in their eyes dulled by the countless horrors they had seen. All of them were skinny, undoubtedly from more than a few missed meals due to low supplies. Many were the same age as Becky and Tobey, some even younger. Even though they were considered adults by Lexiconian standards, they were just kids to Becky. The sight of their lost, haunted, forlorn faces brought a pang of sorrow to her heart. Tobey held her hand in a sign of comfort, and Becky took it gratefully, noticing to her happiness they fit perfectly.

"Icarus!" shouted a young girl, separating herself from the crowd. She was quite beautiful, with long wavy blonde hair, flawless ivory skin, and a soft carnation-pink dress adorned with roses. It was hard to believe she was a warrior.

"Adelina!" Andrew said in relief, his eyes sparkling with the spark of true love. Adelina threw her arms around him, rejoicing in his return. Andrew gently brushed his lips against hers, his face radiating pure joy. Becky smiled kindly, sincerely happy he had found love.

When they finally broke their embrace, Adelina turned to Becky.

"I assume you are Princess Alexandria," she said, her voice high-pitched and almost musical, one better suited for an opera hall than the heat of battle. Adelina placed three fingers over her mouth, balled her hand into her fist, and thrust it over her heart.

Assuming this was a gesture of respect, Becky repeated it. "Yeah, I'm Alexandria," Becky said, unsure of what to say.

"Allow me to say it is such an honor to serve you, princess," said Adelina reverently, as if she was conversing with a god. "I look forward to the day when you sit on Lexicon's throne, ready to rule this planet with strength and integrity."

Becky was taken aback. She had figured that since she was the Princess of Lexicon, people would treat her differently, but experiencing it was a whole other story. These people were placing their lives in her hands, and if she failed, it would be all for nothing. If this Queen Islanzadi was as powerful and ruthless as Andrew said, how could she possibly hope to defeat her?

"The Conclave is waiting for you, Icarus," said Adelina. Glancing at Tobey, she gave him a perplexed expression.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, everything's fine. We're on our way there now." With a kiss on the cheek, they departed. Soon, they reached a wide set of double doors, and Becky could faintly hear the sounds of heated discussion. Placing his hand on a scanner, the doors opened wide.

To Becky, the room looked surprisingly like the Oval Office, much more well-kept than the rest of Iustitia. There were twelve finely dressed young men and women, all in their early 20's, gathered around a turquoise crystal table and sitting on ornate thrones, each bearing one of the five symbols of Lexicon's countries. Several holographic maps were revolving around the room, glowing with little red dots. At the newcomers' arrival, all speaking halted as if someone had just simultaneously cut out their tongues. Each person was wearing a nearly identical expression of shock and wonder upon seeing Becky.

"It can't be," said one of the council.

"She is," breathed another.

"Princess Alexandria," whispered a third.

Immediately, the entire conclave went on bended knee and preformed the same gesture of respect as Adelina. Then, the apparent leader stepped forward. He was a handsome man with sandy blonde hair and stunning gold eyes. When he walked, he carried the air of nobility and leadership.

"My princess, it truly is an honor," he said, shaking her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lord Alaric Solon, leader of Iustitia." He smiled kindly. "You look so much like your father, but traces of your mother are definitely prominent." He stepped back, and one by one, the rest of the council members approached Becky and expressed their reverence for her, making her awfully uncomfortable.

"Who is this?" asked a member of the council, taking notice of Tobey. She was beautiful, with crystal clear blue eyes, a perfect statuesque figure, and wavy sea-green (yes, green) hair that cascaded to her waist. However, there was something in her cold, piercing gaze and self-satisfied tone that made Becky instantly despise her. Tobey seemed to feel the same way, for he shrank away from her presence.

"Mother, this is Theodore Tobey McCallister the Third," said Andrew. Becky's eyebrows shot up to her bangs like a corkscrew when she discovered this woman was Andrew's mother. "He's a human, one of Alexandria's friends. He snuck aboard the ship as was not found until we were too far away to turn back. For the sake of the mission, I had no choice to bring him here."

She nodded and returned to her seat, accepting the explanation.

"As I'm sure Icarus has told you, we are in dire need of your help, Alexandria," said Alaric. "Your mother, Queen Islanzadi is a ruthless tyrant, and only you can kill her."

Becky gasped at the word 'kill'. "Wait just a second, I'm not going to kill her! I don't kill anyone, not even the worst criminals on Earth. I'm willing to put her in jail or something, but I can't take her life."

"But Alexandria, you have to," replied Alaric simply, as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Along with becoming Lexicon's king or queen, special powers must be bestowed upon you, powers that can only be gained by the death of the current ruler. This is one of the binding magical elements of our planet, set in motion from the beginning of time; it can't be broken. As the sole heiress to the throne, you're the only one who can kill the queen."

Becky didn't know what to say. She never killed anyone, for she knew she didn't have the right. Just because she had powers didn't mean she could exploit them like that. No one deserved to die, for there was always the ability to change and return to the straight and narrow. And besides, it was her job to protect life, not take it away. Becky couldn't live with herself if she willingly brought about a person's death, no matter how evil they were. "No! I refuse to become an assassin!" Becky declared, using one of her more complex words. She waited a moment before asking, "Um, doesn't anyone want to know what assassin means?"

The Conclave's look of outrage turned to one of indigence as fast as a changing traffic light. Realizing her mistake, a rosy red blotch bloomed on her cheeks. Since they were from the same planet, they would've known that word from birth, just like every other word in the universe. "Right, Lexiconians," she mumbled with embarrassment.

"You can define it anyway, Alexandria," said Andrew kindly, barely concealing a laugh.

"Okay!" she said, her face lighting up in excitement. "Well, an assassin is someone who purposely kills a person, and that's just wrong! I shouldn't kill anyone, no matter how despicable they are!"

"Princess Alexandria," said Andrew's mother in a dangerous tone. "If Islanzadi doesn't die, she will continue to spread evil all across the galaxy. By letting her live, you are responsible for every cold-blood murder she commits. Don't you think one death can be justified if it means saving all those lives?"

Becky hesitated at that. "Well, can't someone else kill her? Even if I wanted to, if she's as powerful and evil as you all say, she'll probably end up being the one killing me."

"Don't underestimate yourself," said another member of the Conclave, a young girl not much older than Becky. "You have the Light of Hope inside you, which is a very powerful weapon if you can harness it correctly. Anyway, she won't kill you, not if she wants to live. If you die, the Light of Hope will die as will, causing the planet to instantly implode. And besides, Queen Islanzadi can only die at your hand. If anyone else causes her death, the power uniting Lexicon will forever be lost, meaning the end of the entire planet."

"Wait, I thought the Light of Hope was the power uniting Lexicon," said Tobey.

"No, Theodore," said Andrew's mother. "The Light of Hope is where our strength and powers stem from and without it, our planet would cease to exist. However, the power of the monarch keeps the planet from falling into absolute, senseless chaos. Theoretically, Planet Lexicon could exist without a monarch, but we would be consumed in an all-out, never ending war with each other, and our civilization would slowly but surely collapse. So whether the Light of Hope or the monarch's power is destroyed, the result will ultimately be the same: Lexicon will die. There has to be a ruler, and the only way to become one is for the prince or princess to kill the king, queen, or both. This is a rule that cannot be changed."

"But… there has to be some other way!" shouted Becky.

"Believe me, people have been looking for centuries for an alternative, but none have been discovered," said Alaric. "The heir or heiress by blood must kill the reigning ruler. There is usually an official ceremony for the monarch's death, but I doubt Islanzadi would accept it. And besides, we don't have time for another way. Whether you like it or not, princess, this is your only option: you have to kill her."

"No! You need me to agree, and I refuse to do it!"

"Alexandria, I want you to listen very closely," commanded Andrew's mother, letting her rage at Becky's insolence seep into her voice. Becky glared furiously, but did as she said. "All planets in the Andromenia Galaxy rely on each other in one way or another; we can't survive if one dies. If Planet Lexicon dies, all language in the universe will fade away along with it. With no form of communication, the other planets will not be able to function, and all will surely crumble. You will condemn every planet, every living being to its destruction, including you. Do you really to be responsible for the apocalypse?"

"Esmeralda!" exclaimed Alaric indignantly. "Show some respect for the princess."

Esmeralda ignored him continued speaking. "You've got three options, Alexandria, and only three. You can kill your mother, resulting in only one death, the end of decades of suffering, and the peace of an entire planet. You can stand by and watch as Islanzadi takes countless lives, knowing that you have the power to save them, that you are responsible for them all. Or you can let someone else kill her–and yes, there are people crazy enough to hit that ultimate delete key, and they will not hesitate to take advantage of this war–, bringing about the destruction of the entire dimension. Which sounds the best to you?"

Becky couldn't stand to hear anymore of this. Turning her back on the Conclave, she ran away, praying she would never have to make a choice.

* * *

***UPDATE* Okay, so I know some of you may be wondering, "Well, why did the Winx Club want to kill Becky in Forgotten Destiny when it would ultimately destroy the entire universe, including them?" There are two answers. One is that Bloom would've taken the Light of Hope as Becky died, so the power would still remain in tact. The other answer is that the Winx Club are from a different dimension – the Magical Dimension to be precise – and therefore, a different universe. Because so little about our dimension is known to them, they didn't know about the consequences of Becky's death if the Light of Hope remained inside her, nor would it affect them if they did. If our dimension collapsed, theirs would be unaffected. In my mind, there are several different dimensions, and people have the ability to travel to different ones. Islanzadi wants to conquer all dimensions, not just the Andromenia Galaxy, which is why she launched an attack on the Sparx Empire.**

**Now here's what I originally wrote:**

**Okay, was that confusing? If I didn't explain things quite right, please let me know and I'll try to clarify.**

**Our plucky little superhero has to decide the fate of the universe! What choice will she make? Stay tuned for the answer and a surprising revelation about Lexiconians, one that could possibly mean the end of Becky and Tobey's relationship!**

**Review, review, review!**


	8. Blood on My Hands

**Hi again! Um... I don't really know what to say, so just read.**

**Song:  
Weight of the World by Evanescence (It fits in the beginning and the end... sorta)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WordGirl, all my friends would hate me for being so rich. :D**

* * *

Becky took countless twists and turns through the maze of corridors until even she didn't know where she was. After making sure no one was around, she curled up in a corner, trying to get her thoughts in order.

Why did she have to be the one to make such a monumental decision? She was a 12-year-old girl, not God! Why did she have to control the fate of the universe? It wasn't fair! Still, she knew bawling like a baby and screaming at the world wouldn't solve any of her problems. Taking some deep breaths, Becky composed herself.

Whether she liked it or not, Esmeralda was right. Becky only had three options. Obviously, she couldn't let the entire universe die; that went without saying. Could she really live with herself if she let Queen Islanzadi terrorize her home planet? Even though she wasn't on Earth anymore, she was still a superhero, and superheroes devoted their lives to protecting others. She couldn't stand to see anyone suffer. But what about the third option? If given the opportunity, did she really have what it takes to kill her own mother? Did she want to? Whenever Becky dreamed about going back to Lexicon, she would always envision her birth parents ecstatic to see her alive. They'd hug her and say they'd never meant for her to board that ship, that they loved her with all their heart. Now, she learned that her father was dead and her mother was willing to kill her. She didn't know which was worse.

Maybe the reason Becky didn't want to kill the queen was because she was scared of unlocking a cruelty inside her that she never knew before. The day she'd been exposed to Parvunite, a whole other side to her had been unleashed, a side she was deathly afraid of, a side capable of murder. If she could preform one murder, what else could she do? Becky knew very well that some of the most evil people in the world had started off good, just like her. If she started to bend her moral standards, would she become a villain? Becky knew she had it in her; it was possible. The moment Islanzadi's blood soaked her hands, a part of her soul would be tarnished, ripped away without hope for repair.

But was the purity of one soul worth an entire planet, an entire universe? If she didn't kill her, every bone-chilling scream, every pool of blood, every glassy-eyed gaze Islanzadi brought about would haunt Becky's dreams, tormenting her to the end of her days.

Becky didn't have to be despicable about her death; just one quick slice across the neck would suffice, and her mother would barely be in pain. Would that make any difference?

No matter which way she sliced it, she was going to end up a murderer. The question is which murder is the right one? Is there even a right choice?

These thoughts and many more plagued Becky for hours, trapping the poor girl in her own personal hell. Suddenly, an emerald rhinestone pin on her dress started beeping. Perplexed, she touched it, which caused life-sized holographic images of her family, Scoops, and Violet to appear.

"Hey, I think it works!" exclaimed TJ. "Hi, Becky! Can you hear us?"

"TJ?" she breathed incredulously. "How…. How is this possible?"

Becky's mother held up an identical gemstone. "That boy you were with gave it to us while you were packing," explained Mrs. Botsford.

"How's my little girl doing?" asked Mr. Botsford affectionately.

Without warning, all of Becky's problems and worries streamed forth, without any thought or editing. She told them about her breakup with Andrew, her confusion about Tobey, the way everyone was treating her because she was a princess, and the terrible decision she had to make. Finally, exhausted from her rant, she burst into tears.

"Oh honey," said her mother sadly. "Things haven't been easy there, have they?"

"Don't worry, Becks," said Scoops. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing in the end."

"And what is the right thing, Scoops?" Becky cried. "Killing my birth mother? That's what everyone's telling me to do."

"I don't know what the right thing to do is," said Violet. "But I do know that you'll figure it out. You're such a strong person; you're a superhero!"

"But if I mess up–"

"No, don't even think about that," interrupted Mrs. Botsford. "The Becky and WordGirl I know would never take someone else's life. You'll find a way to save everyone, okay sweetie?"

Becky nodded, smiling with tears in her eyes. All the holographic projections hugged her, making her feel safe and protected, and for a few seconds, the world wasn't as foreboding anymore.

"I love you," she said.

"And we do too. Remember, we'll always be there for you, no matter what." And with that, the images faded, leaving Becky feeling a small amount of comfort, yet even lonelier than before. At that moment, Andrew came around the corner.

"Alexandria, are you all right?" asked Andrew, who had been searching for her for hours. "No, what am I saying, of course you wouldn't. I'm sorry for the way my mother treated you. She's a good person; it's just this war that's got her on edge."

Becky nodded, getting up from the floor. "It's okay," she replied gently. "It's just a really big choice I have to make. With so much on the line, I don't know if I can do it."

Andrew gazed at her intensely, eyes set ablaze with hope and faith in the girl before him. "I trust you with my life. I know this can't be easy for you, but you must make a choice."

Becky sighed, hating the world and Fate for dealing her this lot of misfortune. "I just keep trying to find a way to save everyone without having to kill."

"I'm sorry, but there is no alternative. As much as I despise my mother, she was correct. Those three choices are the only way forward; there is no other way."

"That's what Bloom thought, and she was–"

"Alexandria, this is different!" shouted Andrew, losing his temper. "After all the hardships and pain we've gone through, we can't afford to have it all unravel. There's too much at stake! It's taken us years to find you and bypass the endless patrol ships, just to get you here! People have _died _for you because they believed you were our salvation, that you would do whatever it takes to bring Islanzadi down! Are you really going to toss aside their dying wishes? Look around you, Alexandria! Everyone here is willing to lay down their lives for you if it means you will kill the queen. You can't risk innocent lives just to appease your conscience!" Andrew gasped and stepped away, horrified by his outburst.

"It's okay, Andrew," said Becky in a hollow tone before he could apologize. "I understand how you feel."

At that moment, Tobey came running up to meet her.

"Oh Becky, are you okay?" he asked, hugging her.

Becky smiled from his affection and tried to sound happy so he wouldn't worry. "Keep that up, McCallister, and I'll start thinking you care about me," she said playfully, pushing away her sorrow. "Don't want to ruin your villain reputation, now would you?"

"Says the girl who's dating the devil," Tobey flirted in response. "Not exactly living up to your superhero name."

"The devil, huh? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Villain reputation," the boy genius replied knowingly.

Becky shoved him gently. "You're impossible."

Tobey grinned mischievously but soon became serious. "Seriously, are you okay? If that woman wasn't able to lift a full-grown elephant with one hand, I'd have given her a beating she'd never forget."

"I appreciate the thought, boy-who-can't-throw-a-piece-of-paper-more-than-two-inches."

Tobey rolled his eyes, a small blush spreading on his cheeks.

Together, her past and current lovers walked with Becky throughout the encampment, the enormity of her responsibility hanging over them.

Not wanting to talk about what they were all thinking of and desperate for some distraction, Becky said the first thing that popped into her head, "So how long have you been with your adoptive parents, Andrew?"

Andrew gave her a questioning look. "They're my birth parents."

It was Becky's turn to look confused. "But they look far too young to be your parents; they're probably in their early 20's." Now that Becky thought about it, no one in Iustitia looked a day over 25, and the same boded for Vallisto and Eshka-Vallisto.

Guessing Becky's train of thought, Andrew said, "At about 33 Lexiconian years of age, our aging dramatically slows. Our bodies stay virtually unchanged to death, usually at 1,000 years old."

Becky gasped at this news, the world threatening to pull out from under her. _I'm practically immortal,_ she thought, elated at the prospect. She turned to Tobey, whose reaction was exactly the opposite. He was shell-shocked, fragile, and hyperventilating. His body went ice cold and he struggled for breath, every part of his body trembling uncontrollably. It was a miracle he hadn't passed out. The boy genius somehow managed to pull himself together long enough to run from his girlfriend, the girlfriend who would never age, who would stay flawless for centuries while he withered away to nothing.

_Oh no._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alexandria?" asked Alaric dubiously. "You have to be 100% committed."

Becky nodded firmly, not allowing herself to back out. This wasn't a decision Becky Botsford or WordGirl would make, but maybe Princess Alexandria would. As she opened her mouth, she felt her previous two identities slip away, the war of who she really was finally coming to an end.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

* * *

**Haha! The relationship drama isn't done yet! And no, I'm not going to pull a Twilight-esque scene on you and have Becky bite him. I do have some originality!**

**Is Becky going to kill Queen Islanzadi? Find out in the next cha– no, actually, in about three or four chapters. My mistake! :P**

**Please review, I don't care if you've never reviewed or review every chapter (if you do, AWESOME!).**


	9. The Shadow Phoenix

**Tobeyfan's reading my story now! Thanks to you and everyone else who reviewed!**

**All I can say for this chapter is this: Tobey fans, brace yourselves. This chapter isn't pretty. **

**I can't resist putting this quote from this chapter:**

**_"I was a fool!" cried Adelina. "I should never have brought Theodore here. Now I've eliminated Lexicon's last hope for salvation! I can't believe the princess is dead! Oh Icarus, what have I done?"_**

**Songs:  
Tobey and Becky: My Last Breath and Even in Death by Evanescence**

**Disclaimer: If I owned WordGirl, there would be more scenes like this chapter. Then it wouldn't be a kids show anymore.**

* * *

"Your footing is a little off," remarked Andrew. "Place your legs farther apart. It'll help you keep your balance."

Becky did as he said and picked up her sword again. She had been training with him from the moment she woke up, sparring non-stop, preparing for when she would fight Queen Islanzadi. With a loud battle cry, she charged, aiming for Andrew's right arm. Andrew blocked the attack and immediately put Becky on the defensive, jabbing at her shoulder, wrist, and chest. The swords weren't sharp to them, so they would be unable to draw blood; however, they did form some nasty bruises.

Becky saw an opportunity to sever his neck, so with a wide arc, she swung her sword at the speed of light. She would've succeeded if Andrew hadn't ducked at the last second, the momentum of her attack sending her sailing over his head and crashing into the wall. Quickly, she got up again and flew in dizzying circles around him. Once he was confused enough, Becky sent her sword crashing into Andrew's side, causing him to wince. She beamed with pride, for that was her sixth hit of the day. Sure, Andrew's count was 52, but she didn't want to think about that….

Soon they began their deadly dance once more, moving with grace and ferocity in equal measure, sparks glinting dangerously from the metal. As they parried, Becky felt some of the old passion she used to feel for him kindle to life in her heart. She looked into Andrew's eyes and saw a flame so bright she thought she would burn to ashes. Becky had never felt so alive, the heat of the battle almost overwhelming her. Battle lust burned through her veins like fire, yet instead of pain, she was bestowed with newfound strength. The two Lexiconians were fighting fiercely, their motions quicker, moving faster than any human being could possibly comprehend. They were fighting intimately close, both physically and emotionally. It felt so perfect, so right, as if she was born to do this. Becky was about to swing her sword when she felt a cool metal blade pressed gently against her neck.

Drat, she thought, lowering her weapon and backing away. I was so close that time, she complained, although to killing or kissing him, she wasn't sure. Why was she feeling like this? Didn't she already put these feelings behind her? Andrew loved Adelina, and she loved Tobey. Becky shouldn't have felt like that. It wasn't fair to Andrew or Tobey. Still, she was awfully put out, the passion from the fight slowly leaking out of her system, leaving her sad and frustrated. She plopped down on the floor, letting out a sigh of frustration. Andrew came to join her, looking concerned.

"You were really close that time, Alex–, I mean Becky," he said, trying to break out of the habit of using her Lexiconian name. The Conclave agreed that she should be addressed by her Earth name, lest Islanzadi's spies discover she was here.

"Still, that was the seventh time in a row I've killed you. I know you're better than that, so will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Becky sighed. "It's about Tobey. Ever since that… incident, I haven't seen him. I'm worried something might've happened to him."

In an unprecedented display of comfort, Andrew wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "I… I've seen the kind of love you two have. He'll never leave you. He just needs some space, that's all."

Becky looked into the shinning, crystal-clear sun of Lexicon. _I hope you're right._

* * *

Tobey couldn't believe it. After everything he and Becky had been through, it was she herself who brought about the end of their relationship. It was the kind of moronic irony you laughed about in those cheesy romance novels, but Tobey wanted nothing more than to drive a dagger through his heart. He lay in bed, Andrew's words playing over and over in his head, a torturing mantra: _"At about 33 Lexiconian years of age, our aging dramatically slows. Our bodies stay virtually unchanged to death, usually at 1,000 years old."_

Becky was going to stay young, perfect, and beautiful, while he would slowly grow old and die. How was that fair? For God's sake, why did these horrible things keep happening? Why couldn't the universe leave them in peace? It was almost like the supreme forces controlling the world wanted them apart… could they be right?

He might as well face it. Becky was Lexiconian and he was human. There was no way they were meant to be together, despite their feelings for each other. And now the universe was practically slamming it into his face, forcing him to see reason. He had to stop kidding himself and face up to reality. Unless… it couldn't be possible… even though, he had to have hope… maybe there was still a chance…

Tobey raced out the door, straight into the one person who could help him.

"Adelina!" he exclaimed. "I need your help."

If she was surprised, she did a bang up job hiding it. "Of course, Theodore. What's the matter?"

Quickly he explained the problem of Becky's ridiculously long life span. "So I realized the only way to be with her is the become Lexiconian as well. Is it possible?"

Tobey waited for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the mockery, the laughter, saying it was impossible.

"There is a way," she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Thousands of centuries ago, when our planet was just becoming inhabited, a being known as the Shadow Phoenix from the Shadow Realm, a planet of pure darkness, rose and settled on Lexicon. Many of our most valiant warriors tried to defeat it, but all were brutally slaughtered. However, the purity of their hearts kept the phoenix's darkness from infecting the entire planet. Legend says the essence of the warriors still exists in the Shadow Phoenix, their DNA multiplying exponentially throughout the centuries. Any human who comes into contact with the Shadow Phoenix absorbs a fraction of that DNA and becomes Lexiconian. Theoretically, it should work. However, the process is painful and no one who has attempted it survived."

"It doesn't matter," replied Tobey, throwing all common sense to the wind. "I'll do it."

Adelina backed away, her sparkling blue eyes filled with something that suspiciously looked like regret. "No, I can't let you do that. I won't let you risk her life for her. If you really cared for Alexandria, wouldn't you consider how this will affect her? If you die, it'll tear her apart. At least talk to her before putting your life on the line like this."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Becky will only try to stop me or talk me out of it. She doesn't understand the fact that I can't exist without her. I can't bear the thought of her leaving me behind, just like so many others." When Adelina remained silent, he continued pleading. "What if it was Icarus? Wouldn't you do anything, anything at all, just to be with him? You have to help me."

The Lexiconian girl hung her head, and Tobey knew the battle was won.

"Come with me," she commanded, hoping he didn't notice her secretly slipping off an emerald green pin from her dress.

* * *

A strange beeping interrupted the deadly silence of the training room. Andrew removed an emerald identical to Becky's from his sky blue tunic. Holding it up to his ear, his face changed from confusion to shock to a scowl.

"I don't know who's more idiotic, Adelina or Tobey," he muttered.

Becky perked up at Tobey's name. "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, but if you want to save your boyfriend's life, then you'd better come with me."

* * *

Becky raced after Andrew, flying faster than even she thought possible. It was much more exhilarating than on Earth, seeing as she always had to be on guard for fellow flyers. She trailed a few feet behind Andrew, who was soaring to the outskirts of the city. He landed in a sunny meadow with Becky only milliseconds behind. From there, the two of them ran, almost uprooting the plants in their haste. Finally, when the last Jaspis Lignum was brushed aside, Becky saw what was so urgent.

Tobey was standing with his eyes shut in pain in the center of a murky black pond, shaped exactly like a star. The water rippled dangerously, like a great monstrosity, giving of a terrible aura of suffering and death. Adelina was hovering in front of him, chanting in Lexiconian and carving ancient runes into his arm with a sapphire dagger. As she spoke, energy from the pond seemed to seep its way into Tobey.

"Adelina, are you out of your mind?" Andrew cried, trying to pry the dagger from her.

"He told me to!" Adelina retorted. "Even though I do not approve, I must respect his wishes. Besides, he's too far in; I can't stop it now."

"You know perfectly well he won't survive!"

"And if he does, he'll be able to stay with Alexandria as long as she lives!"

"Stop it!" commanded Becky, who had just processed the scene. "You're hurting him!" Fists ready, she hurled herself at Adelina, who roughly pushed her back, sending Becky sprawling into the mud.

"Let her do it, Becky," said Tobey quietly.

With worry clearly etched on her face, Becky hovered to Tobey's side, taking care not to touch the water. "What are you doing, Tobey?"

Despite the enormity of the situation, despite the fact that death was so close at hand, Tobey smiled. "I'm becoming Lexiconian."

Becky was appalled, her mind reeling. "But why?"

"I want to stay with you for the rest of your life," he replied, his tone becoming serious.

"If this is about me living for ten centuries, I don't care!" shouted Becky. "Why can't we just enjoy the time we're given? It doesn't matter how long I live as long as we're together!"

"You don't understand! Sure, your life span may not matter now, but what about in 30 years? When I'm old enough to be your father? Your grandfather? _When I die?_"

"But that's just it!" shouted Becky. "When you die, you won't be the one mourning; I will!"

"That's my point, Becky! I don't want you to suffer. This is for your sake as much as mine, perhaps more so. You say you love me now, but I die, you'll have more than nine centuries without me. What will you do then? I know you're not going to grieve my death for that long. You'll move on, find someone else, and I'll be nothing but a distant memory. And don't even try to deny it, because you know it's true!" He took a deep breath. "All my life, people have left me. My father, my friends, everyone I've ever cared about. I'm not going to have you leave me, too."

"But you might not survive!" screamed Becky, tears welling in her eyes, trying to make him see reason, to stop this insanity.

"It's a risk I have to take," he replied simply, with no fear of death in his voice. "Adelina, do it!"

Before anyone could stop her, she chanted:

_Asteria, dim your light_

_Star of Shadows, bring your night_

_By blood and bone_

_May he become_

_A servant of your wisdom and might_

_Asteria, caligaverunt lux vestra_

_Stella umbrarum, adducam tua nocte_

_Sanguine et os_

_Ut factus_

_Servus est sapientia et fortitudo tua_

Suddenly, everything went dark, as if it were a solar eclipse and an impenetrable darkness covered the land. A piercing wind resonated in the clearing, swirling dangerously around Adelina, whispering horrid secrets of death and destruction like a horde of demonic spirits. Just when it reached its peak, it transformed into a mighty black phoenix, darker than any night imaginable. On its forehead, glowed an exact replica of Becky's star and shield logo. Becky immediately began to feel ice cold, as if she had been doused with bone-chilling water. A wave of undiluted fear and sorrow washed over her. She wanted to scream, run, do anything to get away, but the darkness held her firmly in place. The powerful creature spread its wings and with a cry of agony and sorrow, flew to Tobey and forced him underneath the water. At once, the phoenix dissolved in the pool and Asteria shone radiantly again.

"Tobey!" Becky screamed, and before Andrew or Adelina could react, she dived into the water.

Cold didn't even begin to describe how she felt. Wearing a bikini in the Pluto-version of the Artic Ocean in the dead of winter wasn't even close. It was the kind of bone-freezing, mind-numbing chill that made a raging winter blizzard feel like the Bahamas. Becky felt the cold seep into every pore of her being, so cold that she thought she'd never be warm again. The darkness in the water choked her, ravaging her entire body with its poison. Still, she used every fiber of her willpower to swim and find Tobey. Finally, she felt his hand brush limply against her ankle. Becky grabbed his wrist and began fighting to the surface, never more grateful in her life that she could hold her breath this long. As she began to swim upward, the murky black waters battered her with fierce waves, forcing her under. The impossibly cold chill grew even more intense as Becky struggled to stay conscious. The darkness wrapped around her, she felt her heartbeat slowing, and she knew she would never make it in time for either of them to live. Too exhausted to fight, Becky allowed the darkness to pull her down. Her lungs burned with the need for air, fog clouded her mind, Death's ice-cold arms wrapped around her, and she knew she was about to die. Just as she was about to lose consciousness and depart from this life, and warm, bright light shone within her and everything went dark.

* * *

"Oh my God," shouted Andrew, distraught. "Alexandria, wake up! Please don't die! Why did you do that? You shouldn't have dived!"

"I was a fool!" cried Adelina. "I should never have brought Theodore here. Now I've eliminated Lexicon's last hope for salvation! I can't believe the princess is dead! Oh Icarus, what have I done?"

Becky fuzzily heard their panicked voices from her subconscious. Wearily, her eyes flickered open.

"Alexandria, you're alive!" rejoiced Andrew.

Becky looked around and saw she was on the bank of the pool, lying in Andrew's arms. Normally, she would've found this unbearably awkward, but her head was too dizzy to care. Shivering uncontrollably, she violently coughed up the last of the freezing water in her lungs.

"I was dying. How… how did I get out?" she asked weakly.

"Honestly, we don't know," said Adelina, sitting next to her. "We thought you were dead, but suddenly you floated to the surface with Theodore, immersed in a cocoon of light. I suppose the Light of Hope saved you."

"Tobey! Is he okay?"

Andrew and Adelina simultaneously looked away, trying not to look at her. Fearing the worst, Becky repeated the question. Reluctantly, the two of them moved aside to reveal Tobey, lying in a heap on the ground.

Alarmed, Becky shakily got to her feet and ran to him.

"Tobey, wake up!" she begged, cradling his motionless body in her arms. "You have to wake up! Andrew, Adelina, do something!"

Adelina knelt down and placed her ritual dagger to his lips.

"There's no mist," she said worriedly, examining the blade. "He's not breathing."

"No! Tobey, you are not going to leave me! Please, Tobey, don't go!"

"Alexandria, I'm so sorry, but he's dying. We can't bring him back," said Adelina in a hushed tone.

"Get away from me! If you hadn't preformed that ritual, Tobey never would have… would have…" She couldn't say it, for if she did, it would come true.

"I need you, Tobey. I can't go on without you. I don't care if you're dead; I still love you more than ever, and I'm going to keep loving you for all of eternity! Please come back to me."

Becky cried, causing a single, sparkling tear rolled down her cheek. It glistened with an ethereal glow, more beautiful and spectacular than a thousand suns. The tear fell from Becky's face and landed on Tobey's lips.

At once, color returned to his pallid face. With a groan, he opened his eyes.

"Tobey!" cried Becky in relief, planting a kiss on each of his cheeks. "You're alive!"

Tobey smiled and hugged Becky so tightly that he almost squeezed the breath from her lungs. Wait! He shouldn't have been able to hold her that tightly. Unless…

"Tobey… did it work? Are you Lexiconian?"

The boy genius got up and walking over to a Jaspis Lignum, was able to tear it from the ground with one hand and hurl it fifty feet. Then, he flew through the clouds and retrieved it. Then, he looked at his hands, unable to believe what he had done.

"Oh wow," breathed Becky incredulously. "It really worked."

Tobey walked toward her in a daze, hoping this was truly real. As they embraced Becky thought with wonder and amazement, _Now he's mine forever._

"Um, I hate to break up this adorable scene," said Andrew. "But we'd better go back to headquarters. I've just received word from the Conclave. Tomorrow we take the capital."

* * *

**Did I scare some of you at the beginning? :) Tobey's Lexiconian now! Okay, I admit it, I stole the Shadow Phoenix from Winx Club. You're free to sue me for that, Iginio Straffi. **

**Four more chapters to go! Next chapter, Iustitia finally battles with Islanzadi's army. Don't crucify me if I don't update tomorrow, but a lot happens in this chapter, and I want to make sure I do it right. In the meantime, review!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	10. A Life for a Life

**This chapter is why my story is rated T. I tried not to be too graphic with the battle, but there is lots of blood. Also, if you're a very sentimental person, you might want to grab some tissues. You have been warned.**

**I'd put some songs and quotes, but they would give it away.**

**Disclaimer: Come on, with a chapter like this, I don't think I'd trust myself with a kids show.**

* * *

"Are you sure we have to go to war today?" asked Becky as she suited up into her armor. It comprised of a titanium steel breastplate emblazoned with an olive branch entwined around a sword, thin, shingled layers lining her arms, and a platinum helmet similar to the one from her WordGirl costume. The only thing Becky disliked was that there was virtually no protection from her waist down. Lord Alaric explained that too much armor would weigh her down and she wouldn't be able to fly. Esmeralda added that if her legs were chopped off, she could always hover. Yeah, Becky felt very reassured by that…

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Andrew replied. "Islanzadi's found out where we are; we caught one of her spies yesterday. If we wait, she's sure to launch a surprise attack on the headquarters. It's now or never."

Becky nodded and resumed putting on her military attire. "What I don't get is why I have to go to war in a skirt. I mean, seriously?"

"You may be a warrior, but you're also a princess," explained Adelina kindly. "You have to look fashionable when you battle Islanzadi."

"Yes, because of course everyone's going to care about what I'm wearing when she skewers me with a sword," Becky replied sarcastically, extremely on edge at Adelina. She still hadn't forgiven her for preforming that ritual on Tobey, nor did she ever plan on forgiving her. "Where's Tobey?"

Andrew smiled knowingly. "Where do you think?"

The machinery room, of course. Tobey had been working there all night, literally at lightning speed, to produce an entire army of robots to crush Queen Islanzadi's soldiers. All of Iustitia's technicians were awed by his masterful craftsmanship.

"Looking for me, Becky?" said a voice behind her, a voice she would know anywhere. Like a love-crazed, stereotypical girlfriend, Becky literally flung herself into Tobey's arms.

"You'll be happy to know that my genius is renown even on this planet. I'll be the most famous robot-builder, boy genius in the galaxy!" he declared pompously.

Becky rolled her eyes, trying to look annoyed, but soon a small smile crept unbidden to her mouth. She zoomed to the armory and retrieved her sword and shield. The shield was quite plain, just a titanium steel pentagon, but the sword was quite exquisite. It was made from diamond hydrochloric crystal, the strongest element on Lexicon and deadly sharp. It shined radiantly in the light, becoming a kaleidoscope of different colors. The hilt was forged from sapphire, embedded with a dazzling ruby star. Lord Alaric told her it was from the first Royal Family of Lexicon, passed down though the generations. It had been confiscated from one of their more recent battles especially for her. As Becky held the sword, she felt like she was becoming a different person, taking on yet another identity. It was hard to believe that a mere two weeks ago, the biggest challenges in her life were defeating criminals while making sure her homework was done on time, and now she was about to battle a army of Lexiconian soldiers and reclaim her throne. So much had changed in such a short amount of time. When she looked in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. All Becky wanted to do was forget she ever came to Lexicon, to turn back time and live in peace. Sadly, that was impossible, so the best she could do was take everything in stride and hope for the best.

"Are you ready?" asked Tobey, holding a portal that would take them to Lauscha, the capital of Lexicon and home of Queen Islanzadi.

Becky took a deep breath, knowing the danger that lay ahead and the momentous task that was expected of her. She couldn't back out now. She had already decided who she was. "Let's do it."

* * *

Becky couldn't help but gasp once her atoms realigned and she took in her first look at Lauscha.

The city was located on a remote island, surrounded entirely by a vast sea, red as blood. The current rippled ominously, waves crashing to the shore violently. Oddly enough, the water had parted into two enormous waves, each suspended in mid air, with a narrow strip of dry land dividing them.

"This is Amara Sea, also known as the Sea of Blood," explained Andrew. "This is the main source of water on Planet Lexicon and also forms that red star formation that can be seen from space. Those two waves are held up by the two rings of Lexicon, just like how the moon affects the tides on Earth, only with a much more dramatic effect."

Satisfied with the explanation, Becky turned her attention to the actual city. Lauscha was designed a lot like Vallisto, only on a much larger and grander scale, and instead of the Lucerna being in the center, all the buildings circled around one magnificent palace.

Queen Islanzadi's palace made the Taj Mahal seem like a child's dollhouse. It towered high over the city, even dwarfing Tobey's robot army. It gleamed a brilliant marble white, even rivaling the splendor of Becky's Light of Hope and filling the entire city with its awe-inspiring radiance. Sculptures of former kings and queens lined the battlements, so detailed that Becky had a hard time believing they weren't real. Beautiful and rare gemstones studded the palace and ornate carvings of vines and flowers decorated its spires, making it look more appropriate for the gods than any mortal ruler. Still, despite its glory, the palace gave off a dark, foreboding aura, a lot like that feeling you get in a funeral home. Becky didn't find it hard to believe that someone with such a cold heart could dwell in such a place.

All around her, soldiers were appearing from their portals and beginning to organize themselves into troops. The Conclave ordered that Becky should be protected by their most elite generals until she fought Islanzadi, who was presumably in the palace, according to their scouts.

The air seemed to hum with activity as captains and generals marched up and down the front lines and barking orders to the soldiers. Tobey's prized robots were all lined up in the front, prepared to defend the troops from attack. Becky looked up and down at the rows of soldiers, unable to believe that all were willing to risk their lives for her, that they had the faith to place their lives in the hands of a stranger.

Islanzadi's army was lined up a few short leagues away, standing eerily still, waiting for an attack. Ironically, it seemed that WordGirl's logo was Islanzadi's symbol. It was printed on their uniforms and flags, her symbol for justice now being used for evil. From where Becky was standing, it looked like there were at least twice as many soldiers working for Islanzadi than Iustitia. With all the terrible things the queen had done, why were so many defending her? Were they forced to? Had they been bribed? Or did they believe they were actually doing the right thing by defending their sovereign?

Becky's twelve guards ushered her to the front line where she would lead the attack. Scanning the army, she caught a glimpse of Tobey with his remote in one hand and a sword in the other. Her heart instantly panged with regret for getting him into this awful mess. She looked at him for what was probably the last time then proceeded forward. Seeing Lord Alaric nod slightly, she raised her sword for everyone to see and recited the lines he requested, first in English, then in Lexiconian:

"I am Princess Alexandria, rightful heiress to the throne of Lexicon! Islanzadi, your reign of terror is about to end! We fight for truth and justice! Surrender or feel our wrath! Iustitia, charge! Ego sum Principem Alexandria, iure heres ad thronum Lexicon! Islanzadi, tuum est regnum terroris finem! Dimicandum nobis veritatem et iustitiam! Deditionem aut sentire ira! Iustitia, crimen!"

As Becky spoke, she was forceful and powerful like a true warrior princess. She was scared as hell, but the fear seemed to be apart from her, like a panicking child screaming next to her. When she lifted her sword, soldiers on both sides gasped, for they knew whom it belonged to. The Iustitians were elated, and some in Islanzadi's army were worried, wondering if it wasn't too late to run away. The moment her declaration commenced, they charged forward with battle lust in their eyes and courage in their hearts.

The soldiers fell upon the first row of the army, many dying instantly. Tobey's robots did an effective job of crushing troops and swatting the aerial ones from the sky, but soon, all were dismantled. All around Becky, there were cries of pain and death as Iustitia advanced further through the ranks. Becky wanted to stop and help, but then she remembered that wasn't her mission. Trying to ignore the tortured screams and sounds of metal cutting through flesh, she held up her shield and continued onward.

Soon, one of her bodyguards was attacked by three brawny soldiers. He fought valiantly, but very quickly he collapsed dead like a marionette with the strings cut. Seeing a weakness in their defense, more and more of Islanzadi's army attacked the group.

Becky was standing petrified in the center of the circle, unsure of what to do. She wanted to help, but they were moving so quickly that she feared harming one of her bodyguards by accident. Finally, a rookie made his may through the fighting and charged at Lexicon's princess. _It's now or never_, Becky thought, mustering up her courage. She easily blocked the attack with her shield and proceeded to swing at his unguarded arm. The soldier hissed and stepped backwards, blood streaming from a deep gash where Becky had cut him. Clearly, he had underestimated her abilities. Becky was alarmed and felt a twinge of sympathy before remembering this was no time to be merciful. The same battle lust she felt while sparring with Andrew returned, but instead of fire, she was filled with a sense of clarity, able to notice every little detail and work out a plan. In an unexpected move, she made an obvious move to his collarbone, which he deflected easily. However, in the fraction of a second when his guard was down, Becky kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. As he doubled over in pain, she used the hilt of her sword to knock him unconscious, for she had no desire to kill him. There would only be one death today.

Looking around, she spotted Andrew cutting down enemies with grace and ease. Becky felt a wave of peace and security with him so near to her. Andrew paused for a moment and gave her a small, approving smile when he witnessed her victory. That smile was still plastered on his face even when a soldier snuck up behind him and brutally slashed open his back.

Forgetting this was a full-out war, ignoring the cries of her bodyguards, Becky rushed over to Andrew and caught him just before he fell. Her entourage quickly resumed formation around her, fighting off enemies once more.

"Andrew, hang on, it's going to be okay," cried Becky, cradling him gently in her arms. Blood flowed freely from his wound, staining her skirt the color of death.

"Alexandria, we… both know I'm... not going to make it," he rasped, his breathing hard and labored, struggling to string words together.

Becky wasn't even crying, the full effect of what was happening hadn't hit her yet. She didn't understand what he was talking about. Andrew wasn't going to die. That's not how things worked! The heroes always win; they don't die!

"Tell… Adelina… I love her." Becky nodded, tears finally leaking from her eyes. "Don't cry, Becky. Please… just do… one thing… for me. No matter… what, just kill Islanzadi." He gazed off into space, entranced by something Becky couldn't see.

"Andrew, don't die!" Becky screamed, calling him back to Earth. "You can't die! You can't leave me! We're going to help you, and then you'll be all better. Please, Andrew, you can't leave me. You. Have. To. Stay. You need to stay because… because… I love you."

Andrew nodded, somewhat in a daze. His eyes were almost glowing with peace and happiness as his gaze once more shifted away from her. "The gate… it's real." And with that, his breathing stopped, his skin turned cold, and his heart beat its last.

"No, no, NO!" cried Becky, shaking his lifeless body. "Andrew, wake up! You have to wake up! I wont let you die!" There was only one way to save him. Closing her eyes, Becky summoned the Light of Hope, letting it wash over Andrew's frozen corpse.

"Why isn't it working?" she cried when there was no change. "Andrew, can you hear me? You've got to wake up!"

This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be real. It was some twisted trick, a delusion brought about by the strain of the battle. Becky had to be going crazy, because Andrew wasn't supposed to die. That's not how it was supposed to work. Andrew was supposed to live for centuries, marry Adelina, have a family. Him dying just wasn't meant to be! Why couldn't the universe bring him back? Her mind went numb with shock as the full reality of what had occurred finally hit her, painfully sharp. Then, she screamed and screamed hysterically, letting all her emotions tumble out into a jumbled mess.

"Princess Alexandria, let go!" ordered one of her guards, trying to pull the bloodied corpse from her grip. "There's nothing you can do for him!" But Becky wasn't about to let Andrew be taken away from her and clung to him even tighter. It took three guards total to pry Andrew away from her and subdue Becky.

"It's all my fault," she whispered over and over again, tears splattering her skirt stained with Andrew's blood. If she hadn't distracted him, he would've had time to stop the attack, Becky knew it in her heart. She was the reason Andrew died.

"Alexandria, I understand you're upset," said one of them, a woman in her early twenties. "But you have to remember your mission. You must kill Queen Islanzadi for his sake, okay sweetie?" Wiping the tears from her eyes, some part of Becky's grieving, ravaged mind registered her words. She had to set her grief aside if she wanted to live. With a tormented cry of sorrow and rage, Becky raised her sword and threw herself into the bloody fray. Asteria passed over a thick patch of clouds as if she was shielding herself from the death and gore below. Warriors on both sides were now being pushed or dragged into the Amara Sea, their blood blending perfectly with the crimson water. The ground was slick with blood as the battle grew more intense, and soon, Becky was drenched with it. Soldiers dropped like flies under her hand, although none of Becky's attacks were deathblows.

The ironic part was that she was in the most pain. All Becky wanted to do was rip out her heart and rage at the world for taking Andrew from her. Maybe she loved him; maybe not: it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. All Becky was aware of as she fought her way through the clashing armies was that she should be dead, not him. Maybe if she struck down enough soldiers, Andrew would come back, send those electric sparks tingling down her spine once more, just like when they first met. She could almost picture him running to her side, stunning her with his captivating smile, entrancing her with the smell of fresh pinecones, honey, and cinnamon. He would hold her close and apologize for scaring her, promising to never leave her again. When Becky realized that was all gone, she lashed out at the world, letting rage consume her. She was so blinded by her anger that she didn't notice the fatal dagger hurtling at her neck.

Swifter than any of Becky's guards, a mysterious figure leaped up and plucked the dagger just millimeters from her tender, exposed neck. Turning around, she beheld her savior, the one person she least expected to see.

"Huggy?" she breathed, gazing at her former sidekick in his human form.

"Me," he replied simply, with no hint of the bitter contempt in his voice, yet no compassion either.

"I thought you were dead. Princess Bloom said she had you executed."

"Another shape-shifter volunteered to take my place," he said tonelessly.

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

Huggy sighed. "Islanzadi took everything from me. When she took over the Sparx Empire, she killed my friends, family, and the one person I loved more than anything, even more than life itself. I feared that despite the goodness you inherited from your father, you would turn to your mother's path of evil. I tried to steer you to the path of goodness by helping you become a superhero, but I could always sense a darkness around you. I feared you would turn on me, letting your true colors show. This is why I turned against you. However, when I heard that you were allied with Iustitia against her, I realized I was wrong. You're not defined by your parents, Alexandria, something I should've seen a long time ago." He allowed himself a smile for his former friend. "Take care of yourself, Becky. Never forget who you are."

Becky wanted to ask him more questions, but with an unnatural stealth, he slipped into the battle once more. _He does care_, she thought happily. Plagued with enigmas yet heartened by her friend's survival, Becky battled on once more, and after a few hours, she reached the palace.

"This is as far as we can accompany you," said the lead guardsman gravely. "I wish you good fortune, Princess Alexandria. The fate of Planet Lexicon rests upon your shoulders." Then, all the guards preformed the sign of respect and turned to face Islanzadi's army.

Becky stood timidly before the palace doors, fully aware that her death could be lurking behind them. Then she remembered that Queen Islanzadi was the cause of all her suffering since she arrived on her home planet. She razed the Sparx Empire, tore apart Huggy's life, and was ultimately the cause of Andrew's death. She was a villain, and one only Becky had the power to stop. Stiffening her resolve, she threw open the doors, prepared to face her mother, knowing only one of them would come out alive.

* * *

**Did I make any of you cry? That's why I told you to get tissues! Please don't hate me for having Andrew die, but that's just how I decided to write it. I tried to sweeten it by having Huggy live, that's a plus, right? That's why I named this chapter "A Life for a Life", because Andrew dies, but Huggy lives.**

**Next chapter, Becky finally meets her birth mother, Queen Islanzadi. (I can't wait to see your reactions for that!)**

**Prepare for MAJOR cliffhangers as I post the final chapters that I've been dying to write ever since I started this story.**


	11. Past Meets the Present

**What do you guys think of my new cover picture? The Tobey and WordGirl part was drawn by superstarwordgirl at deviantART. He/she has really good drawings; check them out!**

**This is a seriously short chapter, but for the sake of my beloved cliffhangers and dramatic effect, it has to stop here. You might want to sit down for this one, that's all I'm going to say.**

**Disclaimer: How many freaking times do I have to say I don't own WordGirl?**

* * *

It was a good thing Lord Alaric had given her a map of the palace, otherwise Becky would've been hopelessly lost in the endless mazes of lavishly decorated corridors. Surprisingly, there were no guardsmen, which she found awfully disconcerting. Her muscles tensed to the point of snapping whenever she turned a corner, fearing an encounter with ruthless soldiers or even worse, the queen herself.

As Becky walked, she wondered what her birth mother was like. What could have motivated her despicable deeds? What kind of person was willing to murder her own husband, just to gain full control of a planet? And deep down, underneath all that wickedness, did Islanzadi love her? Although Becky wished it didn't, the last question mattered a great deal to her. She was her mother, after all. There had to be some affection for her own daughter, right? Before Becky was sent to Earth, what did she do with her? Was Islanzadi kind to her, or did she abuse her? Or even worse, did she simply let her husband take care of Becky, as if she didn't care? At least if her mother hated Becky, it would show that Becky actually mattered in her life, even if it was negative. To simply pretend she didn't exist, to be nothing more than a shadow trying futilely to cling to some part of her own mother, would hurt more than anything imaginable.

While Becky continued searching, she passed by an exquisite courtyard, filled with the most beautiful flowers imaginable. They came in all shapes and colors, nearly overflowing their flowerbeds. Even though Becky was on a mission, she couldn't help but take a quick detour through the courtyard, not because it was pretty, but because it felt oddly familiar. Checking to make sure no one was coming, she tiptoed on the diamond-tiled pathways. Stooping onto her knees, Becky picked a flower with petals like butterfly wings and a bulky, carnation-pink stem.

At once, Becky's eyes glazed over as she recalled a vivid memory:

_"Look, Daddy, isn't it pretty?" asked a cute toddler wearing overalls and her hair put up in pigtails. She was holding an exact replica of the flower Becky picked. _

_"Yes, Alexa, it's beautiful, just like you," replied a man kindly, his voice rich and commanding, yet gentle and filled with affection, filling Becky with security. He was wearing a snow-white toga studded with sapphires and a ruby pendant shaped like a star. His skin was the color of mocha, just like Becky's. Resting upon his auburn hair was a dazzling crown forged from the rarest diamonds. The man was smiling, his bright green eyes shinning with happiness as he gazed upon his daughter. Becky knew this must be her father, King Eragon. _

_"Daddy, why didn't Mommy want to play with me?" asked the young girl, a frown forming on her innocent face._

_King Eragon kneeled down so he was level with the toddler. He was clearly troubled, but he did his very best to hide it. "You know Mommy's very busy, but don't worry. She'll play with you soon, I promise. Now, why don't we go and read that new dictionary I got you?"_

_Toddler-Becky's face instantly lit up at the proposition. "Okay! Guess what? I learned six new words today! I learned glamorous, elegant, dazzling, victorious…"_

_She trailed off as the sixth of twelve doors that led off from the courtyard opened wide to reveal a statuesque woman wearing a simple lavender robe, her face hidden in the shadow of the doorway…_

The memory faded away, and Becky snapped back to reality, stunned by what she had seen. _I saw my birth father_, she thought incredulously. From what she could tell, at least one of her parents seemed to be good. Becky raised her eyes and saw the exact same door that woman exited in her memory. Checking her map, she discovered that was the throne room.

_You can do this, Becky_, she encouraged as she drew her sword. Cautiously, she crept to the door, her heart pounding furiously in her chest as if it was trying to get her attention and tell her to go back before it was too late. Becky wanted desperately to run away, but for the sake of Andrew, Huggy, her father, and everyone who had suffered from her mother, she gained the courage to kick down the door and come face to face with her mother for the first time.

At first, Becky thought she was imagining things, for surely her eyes were deceiving her. It just couldn't be true! There was no way _she_ could be her mother! Becky felt the world crash down around her, threatening to pull out from under her. The very universe seemed to stand still with shock, unable to believe this unprecedented turn of events. Yet it was impossible to mistake her; you'd have to be blind not to see it. Even though Becky knew perfectly well who Queen Islanzadi was, she had to ask, hoping and praying with all her being that she was mistaken. If Becky's assumptions were true, there was no chance of evading her death.

"Miss Power?"

* * *

**Haha! I bet you weren't expecting that! Miss Power is WordGirl's mother! Ironic, isn't it? Come on, wasn't at least one other person besides me considering that possibility when he/she saw The Rise of Miss Power commercials? I don't know if anyone noticed this, but to me, their hair is styled very similarly, both with that little curl at the ends. **

**I know some of you are screaming "Why was Miss Power considering taking over Lexicon in the movie when she's already the queen?" I'd say canon split, but for those who aren't satisfied with that:  
1. The hologram projected any and all planets, even ones she already controlled, so she wasn't really considering Lexicon.  
2. She was going so fast that she wasn't really paying attention to the planets.  
3. (This is probably the most far-fetched.) There is another planet very similar in appearance to Planet Lexicon, but with one little change. I'm dead serious; this exists. Pause TROMP right where Miss Power considers Lexicon, and you'll see that the rings of the planet in question intersect ****_slightly off _****_to the side_**** of the red star. Pause again when they show Lexicon during the theme song and you'll see that the rings intersect ****_directly _****onto the red star. I know, I can't believe I noticed that either. Of course, this could also infer that Lexicon's gravitational center has the ability to shift, changing the position of its rings. I'm going to stop before I get too technical on you.**

**I can't wait to hear your reactions to this one! Review please!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	12. Who I Am

**Hi, me again! I know that last cliffhanger was surprising. Here, you get to read the showdown between Becky and Miss Power, and there will be another cliffhanger! *hears groans* Oh relax, you'll see the rest on Monday. **

**Songs and quotes would give it away.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned WordGirl at all this week, so do you think I own it today?**

* * *

Miss Power certainly looked much different then when Becky saw her on Earth. Instead of her superhero costume, she was wearing a lavish, many layered, lace-trimmed, sky blue ball gown made from the finest silk, with a tight-fitting corset with sapphires, straight out of the Victorian Era. She wore King Eragon's diamond crown and wielded a sword made of blood-red rubies, dangerous in the hands of a psychotic, power depraved woman such as herself. Miss Power would've appeared to be the embodiment of loveliness if not for the hideous green mutation on the left side of her face, enhanced by the large yellow cat's eye which glinted ferociously in the throne room's dim light.

She sat on her throne in an almost complacent manner, completely unperturbed by her daughter's presence, as if she was expecting her.

"Hello, WordGirl," said Miss Power politely, with a hint of amusement. "Surprised, aren't you?"

"You can't be my mother!" cried Becky, stunned.

"And yet I am," she replied. "Oh come on," she continued, faking a look of hurt. "Don't tell me that my own daughter, my little baby Alexa, isn't happy to see me?"

"Why did you try to take over Earth when you've already got a kingdom?" demanded Becky, ignoring Miss Power's patronizing jibe.

"I can never have enough power, even from such a primitive planet as Earth," she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which given her name, was actually true. "Also, I wanted to see first hand exactly what my only heiress was made of. Why did you think I was so interested in you? In the beginning, I truly believed you would follow in my footsteps, that I had a child I could be proud of. I hoped that after we took over Planet Earth, you would join me. But then, as you very well know, I discovered that you were really a softhearted, good-for-nothing fool, just like your father. I'm disappointed in you, daughter."

"I'm no daughter to you!" declared Becky furiously.

"But you are, Alexandria." Miss Power got down from her throne, and mother and daughter circled each other, anticipating an attack. "You're just like me, whether you like it or not. What about those cruel insults to your so called enemies? I may have nudged you in the right direction, but I wasn't doing the talking. I'll let you take the credit for that. Just face it; there's evil inside you, so strong that it could allow you to amass unimaginable power if you just unleash it. You try to suppress it, but underneath all that bravado, it's still there, waiting to be released. You don't have to fight who you are anymore. Just come with me, and anything you've ever wanted will be yours. All you have to do is embrace who you really are: cruel, spiteful, and evil."

Becky was ashamed to admit it, but she found her mother's offer sorely tempting. It was so hard to be good sometimes; why was she even fighting? No matter how hard she tried to be good, no matter how many villains she locked away, there would always be cruelty in the world, with her efforts barely putting a dent in it. That was what was so tiresome about being a hero. Maybe it would be easier to just surrender, let go of everything tying her back, and discover who she really was.

Miss Power sneered as she sensed the uncertainty in Becky's heart. She held out her hand, gesturing for Becky to take it.

_Never forget who you are._

Huggy's parting words echoed in Becky's head, ringing loud and clear through her troubled doubts. But how could she follow his advice if she herself didn't know who she was? Maybe the only way to find out was to let go of goodness, an idea that had defined her for so long, and find herself.

Becky stretched out her hand, ready to embrace her new destiny.

Just before their hands touched, Becky paused. It was true that being a hero was hard, but wasn't that what made goodness and life so special? To rise to every challenge, knowing when conquered, it would make her a better person? If everything in life were easy, then there would be no sense of purpose, no gratification of improving life for others. It was true that no matter what she did, there would still be evil in the world, but she was wrong about it not making a difference. Becky had been able to touch the lives of thousands in Fair City with goodness, and those people would spread it to others, and so on, like a set of dominos. As long as Becky made a difference in at least one person's life, wasn't that enough? It was true that Becky didn't know everything about who she was, but didn't she know enough to know which side of the balance she belonged to?

Becky let her hand drop.

"I may have darkness inside me, but it's how I overcome it that defines who I am."

Miss Power scowled with disgust. "Bad choice." Without any preemptive, she drew her sword and slashed Becky across the cheek with the force of a wrecking ball.

Becky's head nearly snapped off her neck with the force of impact. Shocked, she touched her wounded face, gently probing the cut to assess the damage. When she pulled away her hand, it was drenched with blood. Enraged, she held up her sword. It was time for her to stop running away and face up to her mother. She would give her a punishment she would never forget.

In quick succession, Becky jabbed Miss Power in the chest, forehead, and eye, all of which were easily blocked. The two Lexiconians circled each other, fire and hatred burning in their eyes. Becky didn't want to hurt Miss Power, but if she wanted to live, she had no choice. Becky feinted to the left, hoping to surprise Miss Power, but she had already anticipated her move. She threw her piercing-sharp shield at the princess, forming a shallow cut on both her legs. Then Islanzadi punched her forcefully in the chest, knocking the breath out of her and sending her crashing into the wall. Shakily, Becky got up, her head throbbing with pain and biting back an agonized cry as the world spun dizzily. She couldn't afford to look weak now, not when her life was on the line.

As the battle went on, Becky realized just how unmatched they were. She could do just fine when it came to battling mortals, but she was hopeless against one of her own race. Queen Islanzadi had years of practice as a killer and knew exactly what she was doing. The ruthless queen expertly swung her sword at Becky's left arm. It would have been completely chopped off if she hadn't moved at the last moment and flown to the ceiling. Still, Becky could see the pale white of her bone peeking out through the layers of severed tissue and muscle. The young girl wanted to hurl at the ghastly sight.

With an evil cackle, Miss Power flew at her daughter with the power of a missile. Becky managed to block some of the shock with her shield, but she still hurtled out of the air and crashed into a marble statue where she lay broken, bleeding, and exhausted. She tried desperately to get up, but her bruised, ravaged legs just couldn't support her body.

"Well that was quick," taunted Miss Power as she landed gracefully and walked to Becky's fallen form. "I was hoping for a much better fight from you, Alexandria. Oh well, it's better to get this over with."

"You're… not going… to kill me," Becky said, fighting to stay conscious. "If I die… Lexicon does, too."

"Correction. Lexicon dies if, and only if, you have the Light of Hope inside you when you die. This sword I carry will draw out your power like a leech, transferring all of it to me. Thanks to you, I shall be an unstoppable force. No one will stop me! No one!"

As Miss Power lifted her sword, Becky knew she was going to die. Honestly, what had she been thinking, challenging her? Becky couldn't hope to rival her mother's level of skill. She should've just turned back when she had the chance, run away and never look back. It wouldn't matter if she were a coward; at least she would be alive. Maybe Becky had been hoping her mother would have some sympathy, would stop at the last moment and choose to save her daughter. Obviously, that wasn't happening, and she was stupid to think so. Now she was going to pay for her foolishness with her life. Still, now that her fate was sealed, she wasn't going to die on her knees like a coward, for the sake of herself and everyone she loved. At least then she would die with some honor. Mustering the last vestiges of her strength, the princess of Lexicon stood boldly, even though it was useless, against her enemy.

At once, a brilliant light shone inside Becky, illuminating every single particle of her body. Miss Power backed away, the Light of Hope's radiance binding her. Becky felt its positive energy surge through her, healing her wounds and invigorating her with strength. Adrenaline coursed through her veins, her senses were instantly enhanced, and she glowed with an ethereal light as her skin turned to luminous diamonds. Miss Power moved away even further, a glint of fear in her eyes. Becky felt the Light of Hope intensify and let it radiate from her body, its energy coiling around her. That energy gathered together into one shinning ball of light, brighter than any star. Hurling it at the speed of a shooting star, Becky threw the ball of light at her mother, her power pining her to the wall.

For a second, Becky hesitated, stunned by what she just did. She never meant to do that. Her power was always like that: amazingly strong, yet out-of-control, and always coming at strange times. Then Becky remembered this was a fight for the peace of an entire planet and raised her sword, pointing the razor-sharp tip at Miss Power's throat.

"So, you're going to kill me, Becky?" asked Miss Power, not even trying to break free from the Light of Hope. "If you kill me, you'll be going against everything you stand for. You know that there can be no salvation for murder. You'll go insane with the idea that you willingly took away someone's life. The guilt of my death will eat away inside you like a rodent, slowly killing you. You'll hear my tortured screams and see the blood frothing at my mouth every time you sleep. I will haunt your every breath. You can kill me, Alexandria, but in the end, I'll be the one who really wins."

"N-nice try, Miss Power," said Becky, trying to hide how troubled she was by her words. "But I'm not falling for it. I know what will happen if I let you live. You're going to continue taking innocent lives, something I can't allow."

"Even if you do work up the guts to kill me, do you think that'll solve all your problems? Planet Lexicon will be left in the hands of an incompetent twelve-year-old girl who's only been on the planet for less than a week. Once all the glory of your victory wears off, people will see you for who you really are. They'll revolt against you, and this whole cycle of war will commence once again. In all my faults, I kept Planet Lexicon united for centuries, something that you can't hope to accomplish. Our planet will be even worse off than it is now."

"There will be people to help guide me along the way," replied Becky defiantly. Then she remembered Andrew's words of comfort from the ship. "I can be a wonderful queen if I just let myself. All I have to do is let my heart lead me, and not let fear or doubt get the best of me. I'm sorry, but you have to die."

"Fine then," the evil queen said nonchalantly, as if death was meaningless to her. "Kill me. Become a monster, just like me. You think you can just brush off my murder and go back to your path of righteousness? It's not that easy, Alexandria. I remember my first murder. It was none other than your father. Once his blood soaked my hands, I knew it wouldn't be the last time. There's something so invigorating about taking someone's life, almost like an addiction. No matter how good you think you are, you'll never be able to stop. Once you do it, your life will never be the same again. You won't even recognize yourself. You'll keep going and going until you're the one pinned to the wall."

"Stop it!" cried Becky, trying to hide from the truth of her words. "I'm doing this to save billions of lives! It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as they stay safe."

Miss Power smiled proudly. "You really are my daughter."

Becky's sword quivered, her hand shaking uncontrollably with the turmoil of her emotions. Could Miss Power possibly be right? Murder would tear her apart; she knew that very well. Still, it didn't matter that she would be tormented for the rest of her life. She was saving people's lives! There was some solace, some redemption in that, right? It was too late to back out now. Becky or WordGirl would've turned back, but that's not who she was anymore. She had already erased both those identities. She was Princess Alexandria, and she needed to kill Queen Islanzadi.

_Never forget who you are._

Maybe… maybe that's not who I am.

"I know you don't have the guts. Can you really kill me?"

_Never forget who you are._

"You're right. I can't."

Then she let the sword fall from her hand.

* * *

**Gasp! Has Becky surrendered to her mother? What craziness is going on in her head? Will Miss Power really kill her own daughter? Find out on Monday!**

**I know I don't need to say it, but just in case... review! **

**Love to all,**

**Bella **


	13. Through the Heart

**After bursts of inspiration, dozens of cliffhangers, and even some writer's block, we've arrived at the end. I can't believe I'm finally writing the final chapter of this trilogy (I know, I posted it a day earlier than expected). It's been a such wonderful experience for me, and from the bottom of my heart, I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed, especially the following people: crazytomboy78, MusicNeverStops474, animalartist821, Misspower200, nightmaster000, anonymous, AmandaStarGirl, possibly another anonymous, happydreamer, Tobeyfan, casrules401, lightball34, and TheLivingBeckyBotsford. You are the ones who brought little sparks of joy to my day when I check my email and see a message from FanFiction. I know you want to read the ending, so I'll gush some more later.**

**Song: Becky and Tobey: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne**

**Disclaimer: I DO own WordGirl... in my dreams. :D**

**P.S. You all saw the big scary character death warning in the summary, didn't you? :P**

* * *

Miss Power sneered triumphantly. "Ha! I knew you couldn't kill me!" Becky hung her head in shame like a schoolgirl being scolded by the teacher. She let the bonds of light restraining her mother disparate. "You're just an insipid, foolish, naïve little girl who got in way over her head." She continued in a dangerous tone. "You may not be able to kill me, but I can." Within a fraction of a second, Miss Power picked up her blood-red sword and pressed it to Becky's neck, with Becky not raising a finger to stop it. The girl's eyes were closed in concentration, the soft glow around her increasing in strength. If this didn't work, she would surely die, but the heroine flat-out refused to take her mother's life, no matter how evil and heartless she was. Her plan just had to work, or everything was lost.

As Miss Power relished the moment of her daughter's downfall, letting the sword slowly slice into her delicate neck, Becky focused every aspect of her being upon summoning her power. The full power of the Light of Hope flickered to life inside her, but unlike last time, Becky had full control over it. It was like another being shared her body, their thoughts and feelings entwining so deeply that they couldn't be separated. Becky forgot all three of her names; the only thing that existed in her world was the complete, absolute love that filled every part of her, erasing any negative thoughts or feelings, even the pain of a sword slowly severing her vital arteries. She experienced love incarnate, so perfect, so beautiful, Becky was giddy with the sensation. Innocence, joy, relief, worry, and even anger, for love was not always perfect, surged through her body, along with millions of other feelings. Becky then had an epiphany that love was not necessarily a good emotion, but all the more wondrous because of it, for love was the ultimate uniting force, what all other emotions stemmed from, something that the whole universe revolved around but could never fully grasp. Separating herself from the onslaught of emotion, Becky gathered the Light of Hope's essence in her hands. Feeling the remnants of her life slipping away, she opened her eyes, taking in one final gaze at her mother, the mother that hated her yet whom Becky was willing to sacrifice her life for. Using the remainder of her strength, Becky placed the palms of her hands directly over Miss Power's heart.

"I love you, Mother," declared Becky, and with her final breath, she let the full, undiluted power of the Light of Hope surge into her mother. Miss Power's face glowed with light and beauty as she screamed and screamed, begging the torture to end. As the light was sucked from Becky's body, so was her life, and it was with a smile that Becky Botsford, WordGirl, and Princess Alexandria fell into darkness.

* * *

"Oh my God," cried Miss Power, tears streaking down her face, holding her daughter's limp, unmoving body. There was a bloody gash in her neck, about a sixth of the way in. She was barely breathing, the Light of Hope completely gone from her body. "What have I done? Honey, wake up, please wake up!" Miss Power looked upward, gazing into her looking glass mirror hanging on the wall. The horrible green disfiguration and ghastly snake eye had both vanished, leaving natural peach skin and a sparkling blue eye in its place. The queen turned back to her beautiful daughter, the daughter who had sacrificed everything to save her, even though she had been willing to kill her. She should be the one dead, not her! Miss Power was willing to do anything, without any exception, to get her daughter back.

"Why did you do that, Alexa?" Miss Power sobbed, her sorrow wracking every pore of her body. "You shouldn't have saved me. I've made far too many mistakes, hurt too many people. You should have killed me! Alexa, you knew I didn't deserve this redemption, and yet you did anyway. You are a truly wondrous daughter, better than I could have ever asked for. Please honey, please don't die!"

With a tremendous effort, Becky once again sucked precious air into her lungs and her eyes flickered open.

"Did it… work?" asked Becky weakly, struggling to breathe.

Miss Power cried with joy at seeing her daughter alive. "Yes, Alexa, it worked. You saved me."

Mother and daughter smiled and gazed at the setting sun of Lexicon. Together, they witnessed an astronomical phenomenon, brought about once every thousand years, caused by a jumble of astronomical forces and gravitational shifts that sounded complicated, but the result was actually quite simple. The Hǎo and Xié'è rings of Lexicon, the rings of good and evil, aligned and stood perfectly still for one full minute, finally at peace.

* * *

"So Miss Power's good now?" asked Tobey once Becky had finished explaining the entire battle with her mother. She hadn't had the chance to talk to him because both had been treated in an intensive care unit on Lexicon for two days. During the battle, Tobey had been brutally attacked by eight soldiers and would've died if his robots hadn't saved him in time. And of course, Becky had that nearly fatal cut in her neck where Miss Power's sword had sliced her. Now that both were fully healed and back on Earth – in Becky's bedroom, to be precise – both were given the opportunity to share the details of their ordeals in the war.

"Yes, she is. I don't think she can be fully evil anymore, now that the Light of Hope's inside her."

"And what about Huggy?"

"I don't know about him, but I doubt he's coming back. Still, I'm really grateful to him, both for being my loyal sidekick for all those years and also for helping me realize I shouldn't kill my mother."

"I'm amazed you didn't kill her. Proud, but amazed nevertheless."

"For a minute, I actually considered doing it. I thought it could be justified, but I was just fooling myself. You can't make excuses for something like that, no matter how noble you think it is. All you're doing is taking the easy way out. If I had the cruelty to use that sword, I would've lost everything I am, even though ironically I thought I it would decide who I am. All my life I've struggled with my identities, trying to decide who I should be when I really only have one to begin with. When I dropped my sword, I realized that I'm one person, not three. My so-called 'identities' are the different parts that other people see of me. Some people see me as a mild-mannered sixth grader with a great vocabulary. Others see me as a hero, protector of Fair City. Still others see me as a savior and Lexicon's princess. Those are all parts of me, but they don't define me entirely because not one person knows everything about me. They're different aspects of me, but in the end, I'm a combination of all three. I never had a choice in the first place."

Tobey smiled all throughout her epiphany. "I was hoping you'd realize that, Becky. You know, it kind of sounded like you were talking about God. Three Persons, One God, that sort of thing?"

"Yeah, I guess it did," replied Becky cheerfully. "Just don't expect me to go around resurrecting the dead just because I granted my mother salvation."

"What exactly did you do to her?"

"When I surrendered my power to her, it made her fully understand the consequences of every horrible deed she committed. She understood that what she had done was wrong and was filled with all-consuming love." Becky sighed, remembering that unforgettable sensation of pure love filling her soul.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Tobey, pulling his girlfriend into an embrace.

"It's just that without the Light of Hope, I feel so empty, like there's some part of me that's missing. I got to experience love in its purest form, and now that it's gone, it's like there's this gaping hole in my heart."

"I know it's tough, but you'll make it through, Becky."

The Lexiconian girl smiled. "You're right, Tobey. In a few years, I'll become Queen of Lexicon and get the Light of Hope back, but for now, everything I need is right here in this room." Becky flipped open the golden locket she had received for her 12th birthday and inserted a picture of Tobey into the frame. Looking at his smiling face, Becky felt like he could steer her through any problem or challenge in her imperfect life.

_Things aren't perfect, but they don't have to be. After all, that's how love works._

As she and Tobey kissed, Becky felt a beautiful sensation fill her, completely healing the hole in her heart.

* * *

**Yay, a happy ending! (By the way, that death warning was because of Andrew. Got you!) Now that this trilogy's finished, I think I'll start writing some Winx Club stories. Look, it's in my name, folks, I have to write at least one. I really want to write a Sparxshipping, which is BloomxBaltor for those of you who don't speak fluent fandom. Yes, between the thousands of YouTube videos, fan art, and fan fiction, we really need more of that couple. :D Don't worry, I'll write more WordGirl stories once I get an idea.**

**So tell me what you think of the ending and the series in general. For a 13-year-old girl, I think I did okay. Looking back, I can see multiple scenes that I could've done better on, though. Oh well, now I know for next time.**

**Why don't you hit that little blue button and see what happens? :D You guys make my day with your reviews!**

**Love to all,**

**Bella**


	14. Epilogue: Coronation

**I only received 6 reviews, but that's enough for me. In an unprecedented move, I'm continuing the series! I wanted to stop at A Symbol of Hope, but these ideas kept clawing in my brain, begging to be released. So this takes place 4 years later, as I'm sure you would've inferred, at Becky's coronation.**

**Song:  
Tobey: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WordGirl... or Word Girl... or wordgirl... just pick one already, folks!**

* * *

Epilogue: Coronation

"I'm nervous, Tobey," said 16-year-old Becky Botsford as she fiddled worriedly with her diamond star-shaped pendant. Her boyfriend gently took the necklace from her and clasped it around her neck.

"Becky, you volunteered to do it, remember? If you didn't want to, you should've kept your mouth shut until you were, oh, maybe 846 or something."

Becky rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the bundle of nerves tightening in her chest. "Thanks for the support, Tobey," she said sarcastically.

"Sorry," he said, then seeing her expression, he added, "Quit worrying, Becks. You'll do fine, I know it. And anyways, if they hate it, then too bad for them. There's nothing they can do about it. You just have to go out there and give it your all. Besides, you're not even going to say anything!"

Becky went to the full-length mirror of her dressing room to access her appearance. She was wearing a custom made, V-neck moonlight-silver dress adorned with blooming Caritate Florems, a rare Lexiconian flower, which held the resemblance to a white rose yet gave off the scent of lavender and sage. Her long flowing ebony hair was woven with exquisite strands of pearls. A delicate crystal diadem rested gently on her head, embedded with topaz and jasmine. Becky wasn't wearing makeup, for the concept was foreign to Lexiconians, but none was needed. Alone, her flawless skin, luscious ruby lips, and sparkling chocolate colored eyes were enough to stun Tobey, along with any other male in the vicinity, into speechlessness. Becky just radiated beauty so naturally. Tobey would gaze into those eyes and couldn't believe that out of every guy in the universe, she had chosen him.

"I know, but I should still make a good impression," replied Becky. "I've worked so hard for this; I can't afford to mess up." Her mother had offered to have Becky live in the palace on Lexicon, but Becky sorely yearned for her home. Even though everything would be irrelevant in the years to come, she wanted to resume her old life, save the city, go to school, be a normal girl. For over four years, Becky had been living on Earth while tutors from Lexicon educated her about Lexconian culture, ethics, government, and everything else required to know before she became queen. Between school, crime fighting, her romantic life, and queenly training, Becky's life had been quite hectic, even more than before. Oftentimes she had trouble keeping everything straight, like the time when she accidently turned in an essay on Lexicon's Celestial Millennium instead of her Calculus homework. Fortunately, both Violet and Tobey were there to help fight crime, taking away some of the burden. Now, after four years of studying and training, everything was going to be put into practice. Becky was going to complete Cerimonia di Transiens, The Ceremony of Passing, and become Planet Lexicon's sovereign. Right now, she didn't really know what she was feeling. It felt like she was in some sort of dream state where she was watching everything from the sidelines. Her mind barely registered it when Tobey wished her good luck and departed to the stands, nor when the prestigious nobles came to congratulate her.

One part of Becky was scared out of her mind, already making up a bunch of half-baked excuses for not going out there, just like when she was trying to slip away to turn into WordGirl. That part of her despised being a princess and longed for nothing more than to turn back the hands of time and forget everything, to go back to the relative innocence of her childhood. The other one was thrilled at the prospect of being a queen, to have everyone listen to her every command and to be the limelight, a place she truly loved. Becky decided to let the second half dominate her.

Finally, she snapped out of her daze just a few seconds before those wide double doors swung open, revealing a grand open air pavilion with literally millions of Lexiconians, both on the ground and in the air. When the doors opened, thousands of heads simultaneously swiveled to gaze at Becky, with more than a few gasps brought about by her beauty. She nervously scanned the crowd for Tobey's reassuring face, but not wanting to tarry, she gave up after a few seconds and turned away. Becky tried to ignore them, focusing only on the scene in front of her.

The five archdukes and duchesses were arranged in a perfect circle, motionless except for their rapidly moving mouths chanting an ancient Lexiconian blessing in both their native tongue as well as every other known language in the universe. Becky processed slowly across the pavilion, feeling millions of eyes boring into her head, yet refusing to acknowledge their existence. She came to a stand still between the archdukes of Veritas and Animi. Positioned in the very center of the circle was Miss Power, known to Planet Lexicon as Queen Islanzadi, lying motionless upon a slab of shinning crystal etched with golden runes. A single beam of sunlight shone down upon her, creating a sort of spotlight upon the sovereign. Without breaking the chant, the Archduke of Vertias turned and handed Becky a ruby-red sword, dating back to the very beginning of their civilization. The moment Becky made contact with the artifact, a powerful current of wind swirled around her, a million spirits of past rulers whispering in her ear. She had never felt more connected to her home planet then she did in that moment. Little strands of pure energy, strands that would increase hundredfold when she became queen, connected Becky to every living being on Lexicon. She was aware of every single person, yet was experiencing their thoughts and feelings as intensely as if they were her own. It was like she had become the embodiment of every Lexiconian, yet harmonious with each. Forcing the overwhelming flood of information and emotion to the back of her mind, Becky focused her attention on her mother.

Her mother looked amazingly peaceful, as if her looming death held no cause for fear or anguish. To Becky, she looked quite fragile without her extravagant gowns and the crown of Lexicon, which was sitting on a small podium off to the side, waiting for the next ruler. The Light of Hope hovered a feet above the queen like a tiny little sun. Miss Power smiled sweetly at her daughter, trying to offer some emotional support. Becky was not raised with the planet's philosophy, so the idea of bringing about her mother's dead was difficult for her to cope with. Many times, her tutors had summoned up holographic projections of her mother to practice on, just to get used to the idea. It had been emotionally taxing, but Becky had managed to stab it every time. Now faced with the real, living version, she didn't know if she could do it. A hushed silence filled the air as the crowd waited with baited breath. Although Islanzadi had ruled Lexicon kindly for the past five years, those previous decades of oppression and suffering were still branded in the minds of the populous, so many gathered there were actually joyous to witness the death of their queen.

Becky timidly stretched out her hand, letting the Light of Hope float into her hand and zoom into her heart. Once again, after so long, she was finally filled with that spectacular, complete love that singed in her veins and tasted like honey. It filled her with warmth and made her feel as light as a feather. Once the power had settled down inside her, Becky raised the sword, positioning the tip directly over her mother's heart. Although she wanted to appear strong, she couldn't stop the flow of tears as she prepared to end her mother's life. The sword trembled violently in her hands as Becky tried to regain her composure.

"Alexa, it's okay," whispered Miss Power comfortingly. "Just kill me, sweetie."

"Mom, I don't want you to die," Becky whispered in reply trying to move her mouth as little as possible. Her voice quivered with emotion as she tried not to bawl like a baby in front of her entire kingdom.

"Darling, I've lived for over nine centuries. I've had more than enough time to enjoy all that life has to offer. I don't want to stay anymore. I'm ready to leave the world behind and see what lies ahead. Keeping me alive isn't going to do any favors to either of us."

Becky nodded and tried to drive the sword into her mother's chest. As soon as she saw the tiniest speck of blood staining her mother's plain white sacrificial gown, she drew back in alarm as if the blemish was some hideous spider. The crowd was getting anxious, wondering what the hold up was. Why couldn't their glorious warrior princess, the one who had freed them from oppression, use the sword?

Miss Power sighed in frustration at her daughter, who had barely made a centimeter deep cut into her flesh. "Alexandria, I'm begging you, just kill me," she pleaded, not even bothering to keep her voice down this time.

But both of them knew she would never do it. To the astonishment of the crowd, Becky tossed the sword away, suddenly repulsed to touch it.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Then a glowing red arrow buried itself in Islanzadi's heart and the world went dark.

* * *

**Didn't expect ****_that, _****did you! Well, yeah, maybe some of you did, since Becky hates killing people (which she should!). Want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned for Angel's Sacrifice, the fourth book in the Radiance saga! I'll probably post that on Thursday, following an every other day pattern with the rest of my chapters due to school. It's only my fifth day, and already they're asking for a five-paragraph essay!**

**Reviews make me happy, and happiness makes me write!**


End file.
